Le Souffle du Diable
by EllanorSharp
Summary: A notre époque, à la Faculté de Vérone, tous les cursus sont disponibles. Chacun suit ce qu'il aime. Des amitiés, des romances se créent ou durent. Mais il y a aussi son lot de difficultés. Mercutio, Tybalt, Benvolio, Roméo, Juliette et Ellanor vont devoir être plus unis et soudés que jamais.
1. Chapter 1

_Je m'inspire de la Fanfic de Nerya (que je salue et remercie au passage) « Histoire de Fantômes » qui imaginait les persos de Roméo et Juliette à notre époque au lycée ^^ Les miens seront un peu plus âgés, et vont à la fac, chacun avec son programme. Et bien sûr, Ellanor est mon personnage principal ^^ Pour le physique, je m'inspire de la tournée Roméo et Juliette, de la Haine à l'Amour, de 2001, sauf Mercutio qui prend ici les traits et le caractère donné par l'excellent John Eyzen dans la version 2010. Tybalt, Mercutio et notre couple phare sont toujours en vie, je ne pouvais pas les faire mourir X')_

Crédits : _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Ellanor et les PNJs qui apparaitront. Mais Roméo, Juliette, Tybalt, Benvolio et Mercutio, ainsi que leurs familles sont la propriété de William Shakespeare !_

 _Ceci est le remaniement de mon premier chapitre, je les réécrirais tous car je n'en étais plus satisfaite. Peu de choses vont changer cependant, car la trame est la même. Je vais surtout essayer de les rendre plus cohérents entre eux et plus logiques._

 _Réponse aux reviews : Guest, je te remercie vivement de tes encouragements, ils me font chaud au cœur ^^ Je ne peux te répondre en pv, je le fais donc ici. J'espère que ce premier chapitre, que j'ai peu remanié parce que c'est le seul dont je sois vraiment satisfaite, te plaira toujours autant et que tu suivras toujours cette fic avec passion ^^_

Vérone. Ville de la province de Vénétie, proche de Venise. Une belle ville, où les gens partent rarement une fois qu'ils y sont. Elle avait un charme certain cette cité, traversée par l'Adige, gouvernée par le Prince Fabrizio Escalus depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Ses monuments, ses jardins, et son université. En effet, après de longues années de construction, une faculté avait vu le jour au centre de Vérone, s'appelant la _facoltà di Verona._ Pas très original certes, mais le nom n'était pas le plus important. Cette université regroupait un immense ensemble de cursus, autant de matières dites « classiques » comme les langues ou les sciences, mais aussi certaines un peu plus originales comme les arts de la musique et de la danse, ou la photographie. Bref il y en avait pour tous les gouts, et il fallait être vraiment difficile pour ne pas trouver son bonheur.

Il y avait donc un véritable campus, avec des résidences pour les étudiants de tout âge et de toute origine. Entourant les bâtiments où se déroulaient les cours, les immeubles se trouvaient à peu de distance, permettant de ne pas perdre de temps en chemin.

C'est dans cette faculté que se retrouvait une bande d'amis pour le moins originale. En effet, au premier abord, rien ne laissait supposer qu'ils pouvaient être amis. Après tout, la plupart d'entre eux venaient des deux familles les plus importantes de Vérone, et devraient se détester cordialement. Ce qui était le cas il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela… Mais l'amour vient à bout de tout, même de la haine.

Ellanor prit une grande inspiration, les yeux fermés. Elle se tenait à l'entrée du campus, son sac en bandoulière et son étui à la main. Campus où elle résidait d'ailleurs avec son frère et ses amis, dans des appartements différents mais suffisamment proches pour qu'ils puissent se retrouver régulièrement. Tous les jours en fait. Alors après leur lycée, les gamins qu'ils étaient (Pour Juliette et Ellanor du moins, car Mercutio, Benvolio, Roméo et Tybalt étant un peu plus âgés, ils y étaient depuis plus de temps) avaient choisi leur filière, et depuis quelques mois maintenant, ils avaient commencé les cours.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en s'entendant appelée, et tourna la tête avant de sourire. Mais comment ne pas sourire en fait, quand on voyait l'air si heureux de Roméo et sa copine ? Depuis maintenant 4 ans, les deux amoureux et fiancés ne se quittaient plus. Depuis une tentative de suicide avortée, leurs familles avaient fini par reconnaitre la force qui les liait, et avaient renoncé à les séparer. Enfin quasiment tous, car le père de Juliette, Sergio Capulet, ne l'entendait toujours pas de cette oreille. Mais nous y reviendrons plus tard. Roméo et Juliette donc avançaient vers la brune, et la jeune blonde lui sauta au cou pour la saluer. Elles étaient les deux seules filles de la bande et cela les avaient rapprochées, en plus du fait qu'elles avaient le même âge, là où les garçons les devançaient de minimum un an.

-Comment vas-tu Ella ? Tu as passé un bon week-end ? demanda Juliette, tout sourire, en la relâchant.

-Ça va, un peu fatiguée, j'ai pas arrêté de répéter. Mais remontée à bloc pour cette semaine. Et vous deux ?

C'est Roméo qui répondit en lui faisant la bise :

-On a essuyé les nouveaux reproches du père de Ju, mais à part ça, pas de surprises…

Juliette fit la grimace. Son père voulait tellement lui faire épouser un autre homme que Roméo qu'il s'ingéniait à leur rendre la vie impossible. Elle avait beau l'aimer comme une fille aime son père, ça commençait à bien faire cette histoire !

-Il est persuadé de savoir mieux que moi ce qu'il me faut, sans savoir que j'ai déjà tout ce dont je peux rêver…

Ellanor posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son amie. La situation du couple n'était pas enviable, et même si Capulet Senior était le dernier à s'opposer, les autres ne les aidaient pas pour autant. Leurs familles étaient toujours dans ce conflit séculaire…En parlant de conflit, ils entendirent des éclats de voix qui les firent se retourner. Et la brunette exhala un soupir résigné :

-Et c'est reparti…

Devant eux, venant les rejoindre, on pouvait voir deux silhouettes se disputer. Encore et toujours. Tybalt Capulet, le cousin de Juliette, et Mercutio Escalus, le frère aîné d'Ellanor. Ces deux-là avaient beau mieux s'entendre depuis une bataille où ils avaient failli perdre la vie, ils ne perdaient pas une seule occasion de se chamailler. Pour des broutilles en plus ! Cela devenait agaçant et usant à la longue. Courant derrière eux venait le dernier membre de leur petit groupe, Benvolio, le cousin de Roméo et accessoirement son meilleur ami. Il les rejoignit avant les deux querelleurs, les dépassant allègrement avant de saluer les filles et son cousin.

-Salut les gens ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ces deux-là ?

-Si on savait, soupira Roméo. Ils viennent d'apparaitre en se hurlant dessus, pour changer un peu. Mais on sait pas encore pourquoi…

Ce à quoi sa chère et tendre décida de remédier en s'approchant subrepticement de son cousin et de l'Escalus, avant de leur crier dessus à son tour :

 **-C'est bientôt fini oui ?**

Ce qui les fit sursauter et eut au moins le mérite de les stopper net. Ils la regardèrent, ahuris, avant de réaliser où ils étaient et de saluer la bande, tout en s'ignorant soigneusement. Ellanor embrassa son frère, et lui mit une claque derrière la tête :

-Vous pouvez pas vous en empêcher hein…c'est à quel sujet cette fois ?

Mercutio protesta pour la forme, avant de hausser les épaules. En fait, il ne savait même plus. Ils se disputaient plus par habitude que par conviction, sinon ils s'ignoraient purement et simplement. Leur seul lien semblait être la bande, tous les six étaient inséparables. Ce qui rendait problématique cette question de querelles. Ella soupira avant de commencer à avancer à l'intérieur du campus, suivie des autres. Les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer, et ils étaient loin de leurs salles respectives. Pendant leur marche, animée par la conversation des deux Montaigu et de l'Escalus, elle se remémora le parcours de chacun :

Juliette d'abord. La petite blonde, du même âge qu'elle, avait choisi une filière littéraire. Elle adorait la littérature et l'histoire, et s'était lancée dedans dès le lycée. Elle était incollable sur beaucoup de choses, les tragédies et pièces de théâtre ayant sa préférence.

Roméo ensuite. Le brun, quoique rêveur, était plus terre à terre que prévu et après un lycée scientifique s'était inscrit à la fac de chimie. En parallèle, il faisait du théâtre dans un groupe étudiant, ce qui collait bien avec la passion de sa dulcinée. Ils habitaient ensemble dans un petit appartement du campus, et ne se quittaient que pour les cours.

Benvolio, le cousin de Roméo, avait un objectif bien particulier. Et pour le coup, c'était le cas de le dire. Car le blondinet était passionné de photographie, et trimballait toujours dans son sac son appareil, qu'il sortait régulièrement. La fac de Vérone lui permettait, grâce au ciel, de suivre un cursus de photo et il ne s'en privait pas. Ellanor l'admirait beaucoup, ses œuvres étaient vraiment belles à voir. Il habitait un petit studio dans l'une des résidences du campus.

Ensuite, Tybalt. Le Capulet, le plus âgé de la bande, avait surpris tout le monde en embrassant une carrière dans le dessin. Depuis maintenant deux ans, il étudiait l'art sous toutes ses formes avec les cours de Vérone, tout en se perfectionnant en autodidacte. Et tout le monde, même Mercutio, reconnaissait qu'il avait un sacré coup de crayon. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il préférait, les croquis et crayonnés, bien davantage que les couleurs ou la peinture. Il suivait aussi des cours de musique, et avait toujours sa guitare sur le dos.

Mercutio, le frère d'Ellanor. Poète à ses heures, sa passion était devenue plus que prenante depuis que comme Juliette, il avait pris un tournant littéraire. Mais il s'était spécialisé dans la poésie. Son surnom de troubadour lui allait bien, et il s'en amusait et en jouait au maximum. Du même âge que ses deux meilleurs amis, il était plutôt protecteur et veillait sur sa sœur depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ne la perdant presque jamais des yeux. Et son regard était toujours empli d'une tendresse infinie quand il la fixait de ses yeux vert prairie. Il était fou, tout le monde le savait, mais cela n'empêchait rien. Sa folie le rendait unique, et si tous prenaient garde à ne pas trop l'asticoter pour éviter les débordements, lui-même n'y faisait plus attention.

Et Ellanor donc…La jeune fille avait toujours été une artiste dans l'âme, préférant chanter et danser aux autres études. C'est donc logiquement qu'une fois son bac en poche, elle avait choisi de réunir ses passions à la Fac. Elle suivait des cours de chant, de danse et de musique. Elle jouait du violon depuis plusieurs années, et avait commencé le piano à la rentrée.

Peu à peu, ils approchaient des bâtiments abritant les salles de cours. Un pour les arts, un pour les sciences, et un pour la littérature et autres. Dans la petite cour reliant les trois, pas mal d'étudiants profitaient de leurs derniers instants de libertés avant la journée de cours qui les attendait. Ella réajusta son sac, qui outre ses cahiers contenait sa tenue de danse et ses chaussons. Ainsi que son repas de midi d'ailleurs. Elle tenait son étui à violon à la main. Elle s'arrêta à l'ombre d'un platane et regarda ses comparses, si disparates et pourtant si semblables. Ils formaient une sacrée équipe, mais elle n'en aurait changé pour rien au monde. Ils étaient sa famille, et elle en était fière. Elle qui n'avait que peu connu ses parents, avait été élevée avec son frère par un oncle souvent absent. Mais ils n'en souffraient pas. Elle avait son frère et ses amis, et cela lui suffisait. Elle allait parler lorsque la sonnerie retentit, ramenant tout le monde sur Terre. Elle proposa, désignant l'arbre :

-On se rejoint ici à midi, ça vous va ? Comme ça on mange ensemble.

Tous approuvèrent, et ils se séparèrent pour pénétrer dans les bâtiments puis rejoindre leur salle de cours. Ella se rendit en salle de musique, posa son sac et salua ses condisciples en attendant l'arrivée du professeur. Elle sortit son violon de son étui et vérifia l'accordage avant de le poser sur le pupitre devant elle, l'archet juste à côté.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, le professeur pénétra dans la pièce, et tous se levèrent poliment. D'une trentaine d'années, Romano Pépito était un jeune homme au teint mat et aux cheveux noirs bouclés. Ses traits réguliers étaient empreints d'une grande douceur et d'une bonté incroyable, qui se ressentait dans ses mots. Il tenait, comme toujours, son instrument à la main : son violon. Gitan d'origine, il avait la musique dans la peau. Il salua ses élèves et les invita à s'asseoir. Il leur fit ensuite réviser les cours de la semaine précédente avant de commencer à jouer, chacun dans son instrument fétiche. Ellanor adorait écouter leur enseignant pratiquer son violon, les accents tziganes facilement reconnaissables entre tous. Ses mélodies, si belles, reflétaient une mélancolie et une émotion poignante. Toute la matinée fut ainsi consacrée à l'entrainement, Pépito passant dans les rangs pour corriger et encourager ses élèves. Il s'attarda un peu avec Ellanor, lui apprenant par la même occasion quelques subtilités du violon pour faire passer plus d'émotion dans ses notes.

-Il faut que tu penses à ce que tu joues. Si tu veux faire passer la joie, penses à quelque chose de joyeux. Si au contraire tu veux faire passer la tristesse, penses à un évènement triste.

Elle eut un léger sourire et répliqua doucement :

-Si je fais ça, je suis sure de fondre en larmes à chaque concert.

Il rit et hocha la tête :

-Au début peut-être, mais au fur et à mesure tu verras que tes musiques seront d'autant plus poignantes.

Il la laissa ensuite méditer ses paroles et s'entrainer, jusqu'à la fin du cours. La cloche sonna, et il claqua dans ses mains :

-Cinq petites minutes encore, s'il vous plait ! J'aimerais que vous réfléchissiez à la possibilité de monter un spectacle musical avec la classe de chant, dont je sais que certains font partie. Vous monteriez ensemble ce spectacle, vous à la musique et les autres au chant. Et ceux qui font les deux pourront œuvrer de chaque côté, avant de choisir ce qu'ils préfèrent. Sur ce, révisez vos partitions, et à mercredi !

Tout en le saluant, les étudiants se levèrent dans un raclement de chaises, rangeant leur matériel avant de quitter la salle en discutant du projet. Ellanor se pressa à la porte pour rejoindre le groupe, et sauta sur le dos de son frère qui émit un « Aourf ! » de surprise :

-Mais ça va pas de débouler comme ça ?

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière en le lâchant :

-Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir Mercutio !

Ils se regardèrent avant de rire, suivi par les autres membres de la bande, moins Tybalt qui n'était pas encore sorti. Le blond ne tarda pas à apparaitre, son carnet à dessin à la main, et suivi par une fille rousse qui essayait de capter son attention. Sans succès, vu que le Capulet se dirigea tout droit vers ses amis en marmonnant un « ouais ouais » à la rouquine qui finit par s'en aller, excédée. Il soupira lourdement avant de se laisser tomber entre Ellanor et Juliette, le dos appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre, posant son sac à ses côtés.

-Enfin débarrassé…

Sa cousine eut un regard étonné :

-Comment ça ?

Il secoua la tête, et dénoua ses épaules en répondant :

-Elle me suit partout depuis quelques jours… j'en peux plus ! Et sa voix me casse les oreilles.

-Une fille qui rebute Tybalt Capulet ? C'est possible ça ? Fit Mercutio en riant, ne pouvant résister à l'envie de provoquer le blond.

Ce à quoi il faillit se manger le sac dudit Capulet dans la tronche. Ellanor le rabroua doucement avant de lancer un regard compatissant à son ami. Tybalt était connu pour collectionner les conquêtes, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une raison pour le lui rappeler. Puis Ben intervint en déclarant qu'il avait faim et pas du tout envie d'arbitrer une énième dispute. Ils tombèrent tous d'accord là-dessus, et on déballa le repas avant de se mettre à discuter de sujets moins sensibles. Ellanor parla du projet lancé par Romano Pépito, et ils se déclarèrent prêts à l'aider si besoin il y avait.

-Il va surement nous en parler aussi plus tard, remarqua Tybalt en terminant son sandwich. Je crois qu'il voulait réunir toutes les années sur ce spectacle.

-Possible, il n'en a pas parlé, mais il a lâché ça à la fin du cours donc bon, on verra bien.

La discussion roula sur divers sujets avant que la cloche ne sonne, annonçant la suite de la journée. Ils remballèrent et se levèrent, ramassant leurs sacs et accessoires pour assurer les cours suivants.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dans la foulée, voici le chapitre 2 ^^ Je n'ai pas encore de titre pour mes chapitres, je mettrais à jour au fur et à mesure je pense. Avez-vous aimé le chapitre précédent ? Eh bien si oui, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à celui-ci._

 _WARNING :_ _Il est possible que le contenu de ce chapitre et des suivants soit Violent. Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin. J'indiquerais entre_ /!\ _les scènes à passer si vous ne voulez pas les lire._

Après les cours, les 6 amis s'étaient retrouvés sur la pelouse de la Fac pour discuter un peu avant de rentrer chez eux. Parlant des cours suivis avec animation, ils semblaient au moins détendus et heureux. Ellanor avait été à un cours de danse tout l'après-midi et en ressortait en nage, les cheveux toujours noués en un chignon un peu flou, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Elle adorait danser. Elle avait commencé assez jeune avec le classique et possédait désormais un large éventail, allant du contemporain au moderne en passant bien sûr par le classique. Seule les danses dites « de salon » restaient des inconnues pour elle, n'ayant pas de partenaires et n'ayant jamais essayé. En solo ou en groupe, elle se déchainait et multipliait les pas les plus difficiles. Tybalt avait suivi un cours de musique où il avait appris la même nouvelle que la jeune fille un peu plus tôt. Une réunion entre années était d'ailleurs prévue pour la semaine suivante.

Roméo lui avait suivi ses cours de chimie et la révision de certaines molécules qu'il ne connaissait pas ou plus. Juliette avait étudié Hamlet, et Mercutio les poèmes de Baudelaire. Pas les plus réjouissants du lot, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il en riait, comme il riait de pratiquement tout en fait.

Quant à Benvolio, il avait planché sur son sujet du mois : Les portraits sur le vif. Portrait sans l'être, car pas de pose. Et il avait déjà une idée sur ce qu'il allait faire. Il projetait en effet depuis quelques temps de prendre des photos de leur groupe. Il l'avait déjà fait bien sûr, mais il voulait en faire un album juste pour eux, et l'occasion était idéale. Le tout était de les prendre au bon moment.

Bref, chacun avait eu une journée bien remplie, et ils avaient besoin de décompresser un peu avant de rentrer chez eux. Mais Ella, inquiète, fixait sa montre depuis quelques minutes. Elle finit par souffler, penaude :

-Désolée les gars, je vous laisse. On se voit demain !

Elle embrassa son frère et partit comme une flèche en agitant la main, devant ses amis perplexes. C'est Roméo qui résuma la pensée générale :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Ils haussèrent les épaules ou secouèrent la tête sans répondre. Ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois que ça arrivait, et personne ne savait. Cela les inquiétait, mais ils ne savaient comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes avant de se saluer et de se séparer, chacun retournant chez soi.

Ellanor courait à perdre haleine, son sac se balançant sur son dos et son étui au bout de son bras. Elle allait finir par être en retard… Ohlala, mais quelle idée aussi elle avait eu de rester ! Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle aimait passer du temps avec ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille. Arrivant à son immeuble sur ces entrefaites, elle reprit son souffle et sortit ses clefs. Elle entra dans le hall puis prit l'escalier jusqu'au troisième. Elle retardait le moment le plus possible…Elle passa le palier de l'étage, et soupira en silence avant de réajuster son sac et d'introduire sa clef dans la serrure…et de pénétrer dans le petit appartement qu'elle occupait depuis quelques mois. Elle referma la porte, et posa son sac dans un coin avec son violon avant de retirer ses chaussures et de lancer enfin, d'une voix aussi normale que possible :

-Je suis rentrée !

Une voix grave l'appela du fond du studio :

-Tu es en retard ! Viens par la, dans le salon.

Elle déglutit et essaya de ne pas appréhender la suite avant d'obtempérer. Dans le coin salon, plongé dans la pénombre, elle sentit une forte odeur de tabac et toussa plusieurs fois avant de chasser la fumée de la main. Elle approcha de la source, et baissa un peu la tête :

-Bonsoir Alessandro…Pardonne-moi mon retard…

-Quelle est ton excuse ? L'interrompit la voix, sèche et froide.

-Je…Elle frissonna. Je suis restée après les cours pour discuter avec Mercutio et les autres…

-Je vois. Ton frère et tes amis sont donc plus importants que moi ?

-Non ! Elle releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Non, bien sûr que non…

La silhouette qu'elle distinguait à travers la fumée se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Une main se glissa sous son menton et lui releva la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise les yeux de son compagnon. Sa voix se fit presque douce pendant qu'il parlait :

-Alors pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas directement ici, dis-moi ? Pourquoi rester avec eux ?

Elle ne répondit pas, les larmes montant doucement à ses yeux. Elle n'avait pas de réponse satisfaisante à lui donner. Elle frémit, pressentant la punition.

/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\

Et cela ne manqua pas. Il la gifla violemment, mais prenant garde à utiliser le plat de sa paume. Elle n'aurait pas une marque. Sonnée, Ellanor tomba au sol et instinctivement se replia sur elle-même, tremblante.

-S'il te plait…ne fais pas ça…Supplia-t-elle d'une voix brisée par les larmes qu'elle retenait de toutes ses forces.

Il lui appliqua un coup de pied dans le ventre en répliquant :

-Je te demande pas grand-chose il me semble ! Juste de rentrer à la fin des cours, sans trainer ! C'est si compliqué à faire pour toi ?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et la frappa plusieurs fois au ventre avant de la relever par les cheveux et de serrer ses bras avec force, jusqu'à ce qu'elle gémisse. Puis il la jeta à nouveau au sol et détacha sa ceinture, avant de la faire claquer de façon menaçante. Ellanor poussa un cri de peur irrépressible :

-NON Alessandro ! Je t'en supplie !

Sans l'écouter, il leva le bras, et cingla son dos à de nombreuses reprises avec le cuir et la boucle de métal. Elle hurla et tenta de se protéger de son mieux en offrant une cible aussi petite que possible. En larmes, brisée, elle finit par se taire, sa voix abandonnant la lutte elle aussi. Elle ferma les yeux, et ne put qu'attendre la fin de son supplice. Quand il en eut marre, il remit sa ceinture et lança :

-Relève toi, et lave moi tout ça. Tu es répugnante.

Elle obéit en silence et regarda le sang sur le carrelage, mêlé à ses larmes de détresse et de douleur. Prenant appui sur ses mains et ses genoux, elle se redressa en grimaçant et gémissant faiblement. Elle partit jusqu'aux toilettes où elle prit le nécessaire à nettoyer, et revint laver les carreaux du sol, à genoux de nouveau. Elle ne disait rien. Dire qu'au début tout allait bien…

Cela faisait 3 ans qu'elle était en couple avec Alessandro Nizzo. Elle l'avait rencontré à une soirée pour les 17 ans de Juliette et le courant était tout de suite passé. Il était beau, intelligent, et l'avait séduite dès les premiers mots. Mal lui en avait pris…. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble, puis il l'avait invité à habiter avec lui sur le Campus. Elle avait accepté, sans réfléchir. Personne n'était au courant de cette relation, le garçon avait demandé un secret absolu « pour entretenir le mystère » avait-il dit en riant. Mais elle savait à présent la vérité… Même son frère ignorait tout, pourtant elle ne lui avait jamais rien caché. Mais c'était si excitant, au début ! Et maintenant c'était trop honteux pour en parler… Les violences avaient commencé un beau soir, alors qu'il était rentré bien imbibé de sa soirée. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait laissé trainer une partie de son linge, qu'elle avait par inadvertance oublié dans la salle de bain. Il était entré dans une colère monstre et l'avait giflé. Par la suite, il s'était excusé et tout était rentré dans l'ordre…ou presque. Ces scènes étaient récurrentes, deux à trois fois par semaine maintenant. Elle craignait de rentrer chez elle, au point qu'elle repoussait le plus possible. Mais cela entrainait sa colère, et il la frappait quand même…cercle vicieux dont elle ne savait comment en sortir.

Et pourtant, il disait l'aimer… et le lui prouvait, à l'occasion. Mais elle, l'aimait-elle encore ? Elle ne savait plus. Elle restait par habitude, par peur, et parce qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle ne pouvait demander asile à ses amis sans leur avouer ce qu'elle vivait, et elle s'y refusait. Elle termina sa tâche et secoua la tête pour ne plus penser. C'était trop dur. Elle se leva, rangea le tout et se lava les mains avant de préparer le repas. Un truc tout simple, des pâtes à la tomate, et une crème au citron. Ils mangèrent en silence, puis Ella prit sa douche. Elle retint ses cris et ses sanglots de douleur quand l'eau et le savon ruisselèrent sur sa peau tuméfiée et lacérée. Elle pleura en silence, et se soigna le mieux possible. Elle regarda ses bras et soupira. Elle allait devoir porter des manches longues. Heureusement qu'on était fin automne et qu'il ne faisait pas chaud. Elle n'aurait ainsi pas de questions. Elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit la chambre, où son petit ami était déjà installé. Elle fit ses devoirs rapidement, avant de se coucher à ses côtés, tendue et nerveuse. S'en rendit-il compte ? Toujours est-il qu'il la prit doucement dans ses bras et embrassa sa nuque avant de chuchoter, d'une voix douce :

-Je suis désolé mon cœur…mais tu sais ce qui arrive quand je suis de mauvaise humeur… Je t'aime, tu le sais pas vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête et répondit, à voix basse :

-Je le sais Alessandro…je le sais. Pardonne-moi, toi aussi…

Il sourit, la fit se tourner vers lui avec tendresse, et l'embrassa avant de la tenir dans ses bras.

-Repose toi, tu dois bosser demain…tu dois être en forme.

Elle sourit doucement et ferma les yeux en murmurant :

-Bonne nuit Alessandro…

/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\

 _Le lendemain_

Le réveil sonna trop tôt au goût de la jeune fille qui grogna et se rencogna contre son oreiller en cachant son visage. Un bras passa au-dessus d'elle et éteignit l'objet du délit, et une main caressa ses cheveux doucement :

-Debout mon cœur, il est l'heure si tu ne veux pas être en retard…

Elle grogna de nouveau et s'étira un peu avant de se redresser, les yeux encore clos. Elle tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête, puis ouvrit les paupières et le regarda avec douceur.

-Désolée….rendors toi, je ne ferais pas de bruits….

Elle se pencha et embrassa sa tempe avec douceur, avant de sortir du lit. Alessandro se rendormait déjà. Elle prit ses vêtements dans la penderie avant de se glisser dans la salle de bain, se changea et alla prendre un petit déjeuner rapide. Un chocolat, quelques tartines et la voilà prête à partir. Elle enfila son blouson, ses chaussures, puis prit son sac et quitta l'appartement en silence, attrapant son déjeuner préparé la veille au passage. Elle fila sur la route menant au point de rendez-vous habituel de la bande, espérant que personne ne poserait de questions…ou elle serait obligée de mentir. Elle noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval sur le chemin, réfléchissant. Elle avait pris garde à ce que rien ne soit visible, histoire d'esquiver les remarques. Seules quelques cernes sous ses yeux clairs prouvaient que sa nuit n'avait pas été assez longue à son goût.

Elle se mit près de l'arbre et attendit ses amis, qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Benvolio d'abord, puis Roméo et Juliette, Tybalt et enfin Mercutio. Pour une fois, les deux ennemis ne se disputaient pas. Ils l'embrassèrent tous, et elle sourit, heureuse de les voir. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, brièvement, rassurée. Personne ne fit de commentaire sur son brusque départ la veille, et on se dirigea vers les bâtiments avec lenteur, Ellanor tenant la main de Mercutio sans même s'en rendre compte. Il jeta un œil à leurs doigts entrelacés, et les serra doucement. Il sentait le besoin qu'elle avait, inconsciemment peut-être, d'être entourée, protégée… Il avait toujours senti ses émotions, comme s'il les vivait...leur lien fraternel était très fort, fusionnel, et leur permettait de savoir quand l'autre allait mal, ou bien d'ailleurs. C'est ainsi qu'elle parvenait à calmer ses crises de folie les plus violentes, et que lui pouvait sentir sa détresse. Et c'est bien ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Alors il gardait sa main dans la sienne, espérant ainsi la consoler et la rassurer. Et vu le regard reconnaissant qu'elle lui adressa, il avait deviné juste. Il lui sourit, embrassa son front et ils accélérèrent pour rattraper les autres qui les attendaient.

Une nouvelle journée, un nouveau départ…


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le chapitre 3 ^^ en espérant que ben ça vous plaise toujours autant, étant donné que je n'ai pas de remarques ou de commentaires XD_

Après les cours de la matinée, Ella et les autres s'étaient retrouvés près de l'arbre habituel pour déjeuner. Ils commencèrent à s'installer puis déballèrent leurs repas. Pour la plupart des sandwichs ou des salades, faciles à transporter et à manger pendant une pause. Ils étaient assez silencieux, chacun dans ses pensées. La jeune brune, en particulier, se demandait ce qui allait arriver ce soir. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de rentrer en retard cette fois, sans quoi…Elle eut un frisson involontaire, et Mercutio, assis à côté d'elle, lui lança un regard surpris avant de demander doucement :

-Ça ne va pas sœurette ? Tu as froid ?

Elle secoua la tête et sourit bravement :

-Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai juste eu une pensée désagréable. Rien de grave.

Il la regarda un long moment sans dire un mot, comme cherchant à lire en elle comme il le faisait avant quand il la soupçonnait de lui cacher des choses, puis se remit à manger en discutant avec Roméo. Mais les autres la regardaient aussi maintenant, et elle soupira de façon presque comique :

-Je ne vais pas m'envoler les gars, détendez-vous un peu ! Je vais bien, juste trop de trucs dans ma tête. D'ici que je vire folle comme mon frère…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais sourit en sentant le regard faussement outré de Mercutio sur elle. Sans crier gare, il posa son sandwich et lui sauta dessus, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras sans lui faire mal :

-Alors comme ça je suis fou ? Tu vas voir, vilaine !

Il se fit un devoir de la chatouiller, Ella étant particulièrement sensible à ce genre de torture douce. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et éclata de rire, se tortillant sous ses doigts, au supplice avant de demander grâce plusieurs minutes après, le souffle coupé :

-A….Arrête Merc….s'il te plait… J'en peux plus !

Il rit à son tour et la relâcha, sous le regard amusé et indulgent de leurs amis, habitués à ce genre de scène, quoi qu'elles se fassent plus rares ces derniers temps. Elle se redressa et reprit son souffle, les joues rouges et un sourire aux lèvres. Elle frémit et repoussa ses cheveux :

-Tu es totalement dingue. Tu le sais, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr, mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes !

Elle lui lança un regard tendre, et hocha la tête avant de grimacer discrètement. Son dos venait d'en prendre un coup, et elle espérait que personne ne verrait rien. Elle secoua un peu ses épaules et se remit à manger, menaçant Benvolio qui voulait lui chiper son repas. Bref, des gamineries fréquentes entre eux, dans une amitié telle que même les disputes entre Mercutio et Tybalt ne parvenaient pas à l'entamer. Le blond, d'ailleurs, avait remarqué la grimace malgré la discrétion de la jeune fille, et l'observa un instant. Puis il termina son repas et proposa de mettre les déchets à la poubelle pour tout le monde. Tous lui donnèrent les reliefs de leur repas et il se leva, contournant la troupe pour les jeter avant de revenir. Ce faisant, il passa derrière Ella et remarqua quelque chose. Il s'accroupit dans son dos, et l'examina un moment avant de poser sa main sur son épaule :

-Ella…ton dos est tout rouge…

Elle se raidit et il le sentit. Il allait retirer sa paume lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il avait parlé assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende à part elle. Elle prit donc sa main dans la sienne et le regarda, essayant de le rassurer :

-C'est rien… juste un souci de linge.

Pas convaincu, il n'insista cependant pas et retira doucement sa main, sans la quitter des yeux. Il se releva et reprit sa place, inquiet sans pourtant le montrer. Mais elle passa son blouson sur son pull, dissimulant ainsi la marque compromettante. La sonnerie retentit, les rappelant à l'ordre dans les salles, et ils se levèrent tous pour retourner en cours. Ben et Roméo regardèrent la jeune fille avec perplexité, se demandant bien ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire avec le Capulet, tandis que Juliette posait la même question à son cousin. Il répondit de façon vague et remit son sac sur son épaule, avant de suivre le mouvement. Ella avait chant cet après-midi, et lui musique. Les autres suivaient leur cursus habituel. Ils se séparèrent peu après, l'Escalus fille et le blond se rendant au bâtiment des arts. Ils ne se quittèrent que devant la salle de chant, où Ellanor pénétra. Elle posa son sac dans un coin et se dirigea vers son pupitre sans retirer sa veste. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils voient la marque sur son pull, et tant pis si elle avait chaud. Ils étaient une dizaine dans le groupe, tous des passionnés de chant divers et variés. Elle les salua et sourit, heureuse d'être dans cet environnement qui lui plaisait. La professeure ne tarda pas à franchir la porte et leur sourit. Hélène Giacomo était une jeune femme ravissante, avec ses boucles châtain clair et ses yeux gris pétillants. Elle les invita de suite à s'échauffer la voix pendant qu'elle installait son sac et ses partitions. Ils commencèrent donc tous des vocalises de plus en plus hautes, en rythme à force de travailler ensemble, tandis qu'elle plaçait sur chaque pupitre une partition et des paroles. Une fois leurs cordes vocales bien chaudes, elle claqua ses mains.

-Bien, maintenant vous allez pouvoir découvrir vos nouvelles paroles. Chacune des chansons est différente, et vous pourrez piocher dedans pour composer le spectacle avec la classe de musique. Je vous laisse regarder, lire et assimiler les chansons correspondantes. J'ai pris pour tout le monde des chansons relativement connues, et qui correspondent à votre timbre.

Ellanor retourna donc sa feuille et sourit. La chanson s'intitulait _Immortal_ et venait d'une certaine Laurence Revey. Elle avait déjà entendu ce chant, et l'avait beaucoup aimé. Et la prof avait raison, car la chanteuse avait une voix assez grave qui correspondait bien au sien. Elle lut les paroles anglaises à voix basse, les yeux brillants, puis regarda ses acolytes qui souriaient presque tous. Visiblement le choix plaisait. Certains semblaient perplexes, mais cela ne dura pas. Hélène les fit donc passer un à un, les paroles à la main, pour voir un premier jet de leur approche. Damien, l'un des camarades de la jeune fille, interpréta _Et l'on y peut rien_ De Goldman, et remporta un vif succès dans la classe. Ellanor, emballée, proposa directement qu'on l'intègre au spectacle pas encore monté. Il rougit et bégaya mais ne refusa pas. Il voulait y réfléchir, et elle sourit en hochant la tête. S'il acceptait, elle demanderait à jouer le violon. Elle adorait cette chanson et avait même commencé à l'étudier. Elle en était toute émoustillée, et s'avança à son tour à l'appel de la professeure. Sa voix assez grave pour une femme s'éleva alors, en rythme avec la musique lancée par la femme en face d'elle sur le petit poste radio cd. A son signal, elle prit une inspiration et commença à chanter.

 _Tendering  
Calling all and evermore  
Just to refuse Saint Peter's door_

 _Because a sky is in light  
My arm is moving again  
Because a sky is in love  
I'm not dead, I'm eternal_

 _Because a sky is in love  
My heart is beating again  
Because a sky is in light  
I'm gently come eternal_

 _My love for you is eternal, eternal  
My tears for you will be mortal, be mortal  
My name will be immortal, immortal for you_

Elle continua ainsi tout le long de la chanson, les yeux mi-clos, bougeant lentement les mains en rythme. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, il y eut un silence et les autres applaudirent comme ils l'avaient fait pour chacun. Elle sourit, heureuse, et inclina la tête devant Madame Giacomo.

-Merci madame, de m'avoir permis d'interpréter cette chanson. J'espère pouvoir arriver à la cheville de cette artiste un jour.

Hélène eut un bon sourire avant de répondre :

-Tu y parviendras sans doute, à force de travail et de persévérance. Et c'est valable pour chacun d'entre vous, ajouta-t-elle en s'adressant à l'ensemble de la classe.

Ils hochèrent docilement la tête et Ellanor regagna sa place. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à la sonnerie, puis rassemblèrent leurs affaires et saluèrent la prof qui les encouragea à bien travailler leurs paroles pour pouvoir à terme s'en passer totalement. Ils sortirent et Ella regarda sa montre. Elle ne pourrait pas rester trop tard cette fois, sinon elle allait avoir des ennuis. Vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, elle attendit ses amis sous l'arbre. Ils ne tardèrent pas, et la saluèrent en souriant. Elle ne dit rien à part qu'elle avait déjà des idées pour le spectacle, ce à quoi son frère rétorqua en riant :

-Ca m'aurait étonné tiens ! Tu as toujours des idées Sœurette, le plus dur c'est de le canaliser.

-Meh ! C'est même pas vrai, fit-elle en souriant toutefois, car il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, elle se laissait facilement emballer par les projets.

Elle soupira et regarda de nouveau sa montre avant de les saluer et d'embrasser son frère sur la joue.

-Je dois y aller… on se voit demain !

Elle partit aussitôt, sans laisser aux autres le temps de réagir davantage. Ils commençaient à se poser de sérieuses questions, Ella les laissait de plus en plus en plan le soir après les cours. Tybalt, lui, n'avait pas oublié le rouge de son pull et entraina Mercutio à l'écart. Chose plus qu'étonnante vu que ce n'était pas pour lui hurler dessus. Il le lâcha assez vite et croisa les bras en le regardant :

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Ella. Elle est étrange depuis quelques temps.

-Non, tu crois ? Demanda Mercutio hilare. Figure toi que j'avais remarqué, tu parles de ma sœur la…je la connais par cœur, j'ai bien vu que ça allait pas.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

-Je peux pas l'obliger à parler Tybalt…Si elle ne veut pas, elle se fermera comme une huitre. Si on veut l'aider, parce que je suis sûr qu'elle a des problèmes, il va falloir y aller en douceur…

Le Capulet soupira. Il hocha cependant la tête, avant de murmurer :

-J'ai vu quelque chose tout à l'heure…

Et il parla à l'Escalus de la tâche rouge sur le pull de la jeune fille, ainsi que ses réactions bizarres. Mercutio écarquilla les yeux et l'écouta avec attention, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

-Bon sang…Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrive… ?

Tybalt n'avait pas de réponse. Ils rejoignirent la troupe et ils discutèrent un moment encore, parlant de leur inquiétude envers la brunette. Préoccupés, inquiets, ils se séparèrent en se promettant de tirer cela au clair.

Entre temps, Ellanor avait regagné l'appartement. Elle entra et posa son sac au sol avant d'appeler :

-Alessandro, je suis rentrée…

-Dans le salon Ella !

Elle le rejoignit, anxieuse, et soupira silencieusement en voyant l'habituelle fumée de tabac (et peut être d'autre chose, elle n'en savait rien) tournoyer dans la pièce. Elle avança et le salua avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il l'entoura immédiatement de son bras et embrassa sa tempe. Il semblait de bonne humeur, heureusement. Pourvu que ça dure. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et lui raconta sa journée à voix basse avant de se relever lentement :

-Je vais préparer le diner…de quoi as-tu envie ?

Il réfléchit un instant avant de demander des lasagnes. Elle hocha la tête, avant de préciser doucement :

-Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps… tu as le temps de prendre un bain si tu veux…

Il haussa un sourcil mais ne répliqua rien et quitta la pièce en direction de la salle de bains. Elle entendit bientôt l'eau couler et mit la cuisine en route. Elle gémit doucement en s'étirant pour atteindre la casserole, son dos la faisait souffrir…Elle allait devoir se soigner très vite.

Quelques 40 minutes plus tard, quand Alessandro émergea de la salle d'eau, le repas était quasiment prêt. Elle lui sourit doucement, et l'invita à se mettre à table. Elle avait déjà mis le couvert pour eux deux, et surveillait la fin de cuisson de son plat. Elle le prit et le posa ensuite sur la table avant de servir et de s'installer à son tour. Ils mangèrent en silence, et Ellanor se réjouissait presque lorsqu'il la contempla en fronçant les sourcils :

-Ella… Ces lasagnes sont atroces.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite :

-Ah….Ah bon ? Pourtant, je les ai faites comme d'habitude….

-Eh bien, tu vas devoir revoir ta recette ! Elles sont fades, sans goût, en un mot dégueulasses.

On entendit un bruit de vaisselle brisée, des paroles au ton qui monte, et un cri de douleur. Puis ce fut le silence…


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 ^^_

 _Le lendemain_

Mercredi. Milieu de semaine, proche du Week-end pour certains, trop loin pour d'autres. Les discussions allaient bon train dans la cour de la Faculté, chacun y allant de son avis ou parlant des cours suivis. Ils étaient plusieurs centaines, la plupart venant de Vérone même ou des environs immédiats. Et certains venaient de l'une des deux familles les plus importantes : les Capulet ou les Montaigu. Tous connaissaient la haine ancestrale qui liait les deux familles, et c'était toujours une source d'étonnement que de voir la bande de Roméo et Juliette. Les deux tourtereaux venant chacun de l'une d'elles, leurs amis de même, sauf pour les neveu et nièce du plus important dirigeant de la ville : Fabrizio Escalus, Prince de la ville.

Alors quand on voyait la petite bande d'amis arriver, on se posait forcément des questions. Surtout que les ennemis se parlaient tout à fait normalement, comme des personnes qui s'appréciaient. Les gens avaient eu du mal à s'y faire, mais maintenant c'était devenu normal de les voir arriver ensemble et discuter, se retrouver.

Ce jour-là, c'est Benvolio qui arriva le premier. Se perchant sur une branche basse de l'arbre, il sortit son appareil photo et prit plusieurs clichés, la plupart venant de ses condisciples en dessous de lui. Il photographia également l'arrivée de ses amis, son cousin et sa copine avant de sauter à terre et de ranger son matériel. Puis il fronça les sourcils, il manquait quelqu'un. Celle qui d'ordinaire était toujours la première à leur lieu de rendez-vous :

-Où est Ellanor ? Quelqu'un l'a vu ?

Ils répondirent tous par la négative, et Mercutio se mordit les lèvres, les yeux brillants d'angoisse. Sa petite sœur était sa protégée, et il commençait à être plus qu'inquiet pour elle. Il jeta un œil à son rival, qui le lui rendit chargé de la même anxiété. Ils s'assirent tous et décidèrent de se parler en l'attendant. Et c'est Tybalt qui commença :

-Il se passe quelque chose d'étrange avec Ella… Elle n'est plus tout à fait la même depuis quelques temps.

-J'ai remarqué moi aussi, répondit Roméo, soucieux. Elle est moins joyeuse, plus anxieuse…On dirait qu'elle a peur, mais de quoi ?

Mercutio fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait effrayer son soleil au point qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler ? C'est Juliette qui donna un élément nouveau :

-La dernière fois qu'on a fait une soirée tous ensemble chez nous, elle est venue en avance mais elle ne s'est pas changée avec moi comme avant. Elle a attendu que la salle de bains soit libre, et elle y est restée un moment.

-Non mais Ju, vous êtes des filles, vous passez des heures à vous pomponner, rit Benvolio, dissimulant mal ses craintes néanmoins.

Elle lui fit les gros yeux :

-Et tu te rappelles de ce qu'elle portait ce jour-là ? Un jean et un tee-shirt à manches longues. On était en plein été, Ben. Tu trouves ça normal toi ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, je me rappelle lui avoir posé la question, repartit son cousin, réfléchissant. Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle avait pris froid et j'avoue que je n'ai pas insisté… j'avais autre chose en tête.

Ils se stoppèrent un instant, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Puis Mercutio murmura, ramenant ses genoux sur sa poitrine et les entourant de ses bras comme s'il avait froid :

-Je m'en veux…

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers lui avec inquiétude, et il continua :

-Ella…je suis censé la connaitre, c'est ma petite sœur, ma douce et tendre Ellanor…Et je n'ai pas su la protéger de ce qui lui arrive. Je ne sais même pas comment ça a pu arriver…

Les autres le regardaient en silence, attendant patiemment la suite. Il prit une inspiration avant de commencer son histoire, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux sombres. Roméo et Benvolio connaissaient le récit, ils n'étaient pas ses meilleurs amis pour rien, mais les Capulet le découvraient :

-Nos parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand nous étions très jeunes… ils partaient en voyage d'affaires à Milan, et un chauffard leur a coupé la route…ils n'ont pas survécu à leurs blessures, la voiture a dégringolé dans un fossé. Je devais avoir 6 ans, et Ella 4… On a été recueillis par notre oncle, mais il était trop occupé pour véritablement prendre soin de nous… Alors j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main. Je me suis occupé d'elle, je l'ai aidé, je l'ai vu grandir… on a que deux ans de différence et pourtant… Nous étions tout l'un pour l'autre. Elle était mon soleil, ma source quotidienne de bonheur et de joie. Elle était heureuse…et je l'étais aussi du coup. Elle avait une telle joie de vivre, c'était contagieux. Elle riait sans cesse, elle rayonnait littéralement. Même ma folie ne nous a jamais empêchés de nous entendre à merveille, bien au contraire. Je me suis aperçu, en grandissant, qu'elle veillait sur moi comme je veillais sur elle. Un vrai duo. Elle venait me voir quand elle voyait que je m'apprêtais à commettre des erreurs, et elle me calmait dans mes moments les plus délirants. Elle était (elle est) la seule à le pouvoir. Et moi je la protégeais des brutes, je la défendais, je la soutenais. On s'entraidait mine de rien. Toujours là l'un pour l'autre, c'est ce qu'on s'était juré. Je parvenais à deviner quand elle n'était pas bien, et l'inverse était vrai également. Jusqu'à…

Il se mordit les lèvres, et Juliette, émue de sa détresse, posa une main sur son épaule. Les autres l'entourèrent, et ses deux meilleurs amis l'étreignirent un long moment en silence, le temps qu'il se reprenne. Il finit par conclure, d'une voix étranglée :

-Et pourtant je n'ai pas su voir qu'elle allait mal… Je suis le pire des grands frères…

Ils tentèrent de le rassurer, et même Tybalt s'y mit. Voir leur plus joyeux luron, le fanfaron de la troupe aussi mal leur serrait le cœur. Mercutio montrait toujours une extravagance et une hilarité parfois un peu dure à appréhender, mais il était peut-être le plus fragile d'entre eux, émotionnellement. Il ne montrait que joie, moquerie, exubérance et parfois on avait l'impression que la vie n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Mais c'était faux. Sa folie toujours sous-jacente cachait un cœur immense, et il n'hésitait jamais à défendre ses amis et ses proches. Pour lui, cette bande était comme une famille. **Sa** famille. Et perdre l'un de ses membres le détruirait probablement.

Alors qu'il se remettait doucement dans le cocon offert par leurs bras, ils entendirent une voix connue leur demander :

-Je peux me joindre au câlin groupé ?

Ils se tournèrent vers la source de cette phrase, et Ella sourit timidement. Comment ne pas être émue devant une telle scène ? Elle posa ses affaires avec celles du groupe et les rejoignit à pas lents, comme incertaine de l'accueil qu'elle allait recevoir. Mais avec un sourire, Tybalt lui ouvrit un bras, et elle se blottit contre eux, profitant éhontément de l'étreinte. Elle ferma les yeux, ses mains trouvèrent celles des autres, et ils passèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de se détacher en silence, encore bouleversés. Ella sourit et se laissa étreindre de nouveau par Juliette, avant de se glisser dans les bras de son frère, qu'elle sentait malheureux et inquiet. Elle lui embrassa la joue, et caressa ses boucles emmêlées en demandant :

-Mercutio…qu'as-tu, grand frère… ? Je vois bien que tu n'es pas bien…Parles moi…

Il sourit en retour et baisa le sommet de son crâne, avant de secouer la tête :

-Je vais mieux Ella…Promis.

Il allait enchainer sur un autre sujet quand il vit une chose qui n'aurait pas dû être là. Et il la prit à bout de bras en scrutant son visage avec attention, ses yeux verts emplis de colère s'assombrissant brusquement :

-Qui t'a fait ça ? Parles sœurette, **qui** ?

Elle le regarda interloquée, avant de comprendre. Elle était porteuse d'un hématome presque noir sur la pommette gauche. Les autres assistèrent à la scène avec perplexité, avant de les regarder discrètement et de voir à leur tour cette marque sur la peau blanche, que nul n'avait remarqué au premier abord, trop soulagés de la voir. Ellanor secoua la tête et essaya de sourire :

-Personne Mercutio… je me suis cognée ce matin en ramassant mon couteau qui était tombé…je me suis pris le coin de la table. C'est rien, je te le promets.

Mais il ne la lâcha pas pour autant, et la fixa longuement. Ses mains se crispèrent et la jeune fille commença à trembler. Son frère était en colère…et ne se maitrisait plus. Elle finit par gémir, apeurée :

-Tu me fais mal…Grand frère…

Plus que les mots, ce fut l'expression de terreur qui passa sur son visage qui le fit lâcher prise. Le souffle court, il recula. Il savait qu'elle mentait, elle n'était pas si maladroite. Un peu gauche, mais sans plus. Ses yeux cherchaient d'autres marques, des indices sur sa peau…Il ne vit rien. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait rien…Il baissa la tête, honteux de lui avoir infligé une telle peur :

-Pardonne-moi, Ella… C'est juste que… je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu n'es plus la même et…et j'ai peur pour toi.

Elle s'était écartée dès qu'il l'avait lâché. Même si elle savait que Mercutio ne lui ferait jamais de mal, son expression et la pression de ses mains lui avaient fait peur. Elle secoua doucement la tête et murmura d'une voix faible :

-Ce…C'est pas grave.

Elle déglutit et se calma un peu, malgré son cœur battant la chamade. Et elle sourit faiblement :

-Je vais bien Mercutio…il n'y a pas de soucis. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter… Et je suis désolée que tu aies peur pour moi, mais ce n'est pas la peine.

(Pas encore du moins…) pensa-t-elle en se frottant doucement les bras. Elle montrait tous les signes d'une personne en détresse, mais son entêtement faisait que ses amis ne pouvaient lui venir en aide. Ils ne savaient plus que faire, mais ne pouvaient l'abandonner. La sonnerie les empêcha de continuer à discuter, mais ils résolurent de se retrouver pour déjeuner, comme d'habitude.

Les cours se passèrent tranquillement, sauf pour Tybalt qui, en dessin, dut supporter la plantureuse Mélinda, rousse flamboyante qui le poursuivait de ses assiduités depuis un moment. Le mot « non » ne semblant pas faire partie de son vocabulaire, elle ne le quittait pour ainsi dire pas. Aussi fut-il soulagé d'entendre la cloche de fin, et se dépêcha-t-il de ramasser ses affaires. Il salua la professeure avec respect puis fila le plus vite possible retrouver les autres. Mais la rouquine semblait vouloir lui coller au train, car elle le suivit jusque la-bas. Il retint un gémissement et les regarda avec désespoir, ses yeux appelant à l'aide pour se débarrasser du pot de colle. Mélinda sourit et se présenta, d'une voix haut perchée, vite agaçante :

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Mélinda Ascietti, je suis une amie de Tybalt. Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Sans plus de façon, elle s'assit entre Roméo et Benvolio, pendant que Tybalt, jouant la prudence, se mettait le plus loin possible, entre Ellanor et Juliette. Laquelle lui envoya un regard compatissant en lui serrant la main sous la table. Exceptionnellement, vu le temps de plus en plus frais, ils s'étaient retrouvés à la cafétéria de la Fac. Il cligna des yeux avec reconnaissance vers sa cousine, avant de déballer ses sandwichs. Mélinda les abreuva tout le repas de ses commentaires et ses critiques, s'acharnant sans qu'on sache pourquoi sur Ellanor et Mercutio. C'était subtil, infime, mais bien présent. Le frère et la sœur s'échangeaient parfois des regards interloqués, sans sembler comprendre pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Ce fut Roméo, qui avec sa délicatesse habituelle mit fin à son monologue :

-Je suis désolé Mélinda, mais nous devons discuter d'affaires plus privées…peux-tu nous laisser ?

Elle sembla offusquée, outrée, comme si sa présence était un cadeau qu'on ne refusait pas. Mais devant les regards impassibles de tous, elle renonça à la lutte et s'éloigna de bonne grâce, saluant Tybalt de la main. Le Capulet attendit qu'elle soit loin pour pousser un grognement et enfouir son visage dans ses bras, épuisé. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et relevant les yeux, il croisa ceux d'eau claire d'Ellanor. Il esquissa un pauvre sourire :

-Ca va aller… Elle est juste lourde au possible, et me fiche la migraine avec sa voix.

-Comment tu fais pour la supporter ? demanda Mercutio, une certaine admiration dans la voix. Moi, ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais envoyé balader.

Le blond haussa les épaules sans répondre. A dire vrai, il n'avait pas trop le choix, alors il supportait comme il pouvait puis libérait la pression. Il soupira, et se redressa avant de lancer :

-Bon, et maintenant ?

Les autres se regardèrent, puis Ellanor souffla :

-J'ai un coup de téléphone à passer, j'en ai pour une minute. Attendez-moi !

Elle se leva, portable à la main, et disparut un peu plus loin. Son frère la regarda disparaitre et baissa les épaules.

-Je la suivrai ce soir… il faut qu'on sache ce qu'elle a.

Benvolio et Roméo le regardèrent avec stupeur, puis le blond intervint :

-Tu es sur de toi ? Elle risque de ne pas apprécier si elle te voit sur son palier.

-Peu importe maintenant Ben. C'est allé trop loin. Elle va mal, et je dois la protéger. C'est mon rôle, et j'ai déjà suffisamment échoué.

Il était déterminé, et ses amis le comprirent bien. Rien ne le détournerait de son objectif. Roméo proposa de l'accompagner, mais il refusa. Il voulait mener cette tâche à bien, seul. Sur ces entrefaites Ellanor reparut, et son visage soucieux fit froncer les sourcils du Capulet assit près d'elle. Posant une main sur son bras, il demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas Ella ?

Elle tressaillit, mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle semblait perdue, vide. Elle finit par se secouer, et prit son sac avant de se lever :

-Je dois partir… je ne pourrais pas assister aux cours de cet après-midi.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Juliette, inquiète de l'état de son amie.

-Je ne sais pas…Mais je dois rentrer. Je suis désolée…

Elle prit la fuite avant de subir de nouvelles questions. Les autres n'avaient rien compris, et la fixaient alors qu'elle partait en courant. La blonde, la regardant s'éloigner, murmura, intriguée et inquiète :

-« Rentrer »… ? Elle va chez elle ? Mais à qui elle a parlé si elle doit rentrer à son appartement ?

Ils froncèrent les sourcils à la formulation en effet curieuse. Mercutio ne pourrait la suivre finalement, et il en conçut une certaine amertume. Mais il claqua des doigts :

-J'irais ce soir chez elle, je sais où elle habite. Je verrai à ce moment-là.

Ils approuvèrent tous, à condition qu'il n'y aille pas seul. Le jeune fou risquait en effet de perdre les pédales suivant la situation. Il lui fallait une sécurité. Et il surprit tout le monde en regardant Tybalt :

-Si tu es d'accord, ça sera toi. Je sais que tu n'auras pas de scrupules à m'assommer si besoin…et j'ai besoin de cette assurance.

Le blond ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'accepter. Lui aussi était inquiet, et voulait aider Ellanor à aller mieux. Et puis, Mercutio n'avait pas tort, il était le seul qui n'hésiterait pas si la situation dégénérait.

Après les cours, ils se rendirent donc dans l'immeuble où résidait la jeune fille, et grimpèrent les marches en silence. Le brun était tendu comme un arc, son visage fin déterminé et anxieux à la fois. Tybalt n'était guère plus calme, mais le cachait mieux. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, et Mercutio sonna. Il y eut un murmure de voix à l'intérieur, des bruits de pas approchant, puis elle s'ouvrit doucement pour révéler…Ellanor, plus que surprise de voir son frère et son ami sur son palier. Elle écarquilla les yeux de frayeur, et les contempla avant de chuchoter frénétiquement :

-Mais par tous les Saints qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici…. ?

Une voix masculine s'éleva de l'intérieur, impérieuse :

-Ella ? Qui est ce ? Ne sois pas malpolie, fais les entrer !

Elle tressaillit, baissa la tête, et ouvrit un peu plus grand :

-Entrez…puisque vous êtes là.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans le hall du lieu, décoré simplement mais avec goût. Mercutio reconnut la patte de sa sœur sur certaines décorations. Ils la regardèrent fermer la porte et passer devant eux, leur faisant signe de la suivre. Ils entrèrent au salon, et le brun toussa plusieurs fois en sentant l'odeur de fumée, qu'il chassa d'un geste de la main. Ella partit ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire un peu d'air, puis s'arrêta près du canapé avant de présenter doucement :

-Je…Voici Tybalt et Mercutio…mon frère.

Elle les regarda et murmura :

-Et voici…Alessandro. Mon…. Mon petit-ami.


	5. Chapter 5

_Et voilà le chapitre 5 dans la foulée X')_

Mercutio en resta bouche-bée. Un petit-ami ? Mais depuis quand ? Et pourquoi n'en avait-elle jamais rien dit ? Il ravala ses questions, ce n'était pas le moment, et hocha la tête :

-Enchanté…

Tybalt fit de même, et Alessandro se leva pour leur serrer la main :

-Enchanté également. Ellanor m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-La réciproque n'est pas vraie, j'en ai peur… fit le brun, attentif, et jetant des regards inquiets à sa frangine.

Alessandro éclata de rire et les invita à s'asseoir :

-Ca je m'en doute un peu…Vu votre surprise. Mais c'est moi qui lui avait demandé de ne rien dire… c'est beaucoup plus excitant ainsi, vous ne pensez pas ?

Pendant que les deux garçons prenaient place dans les fauteuils, il regarda sa compagne et demanda, d'une voix doucereuse :

-Ella, ma douce… Offre donc à boire à nos invités, veux-tu ? Et prends-moi une bière tant que tu y es, s'il te plait.

Sans s'y tromper, c'était bien là un ordre et non une demande, Ellanor fila dans la cuisine et prépara deux cafés, plus la bière demandée. Elle ramena le tout sur un plateau, qu'elle posa au centre de la petite table avant de servir et de s'asseoir ensuite sur le canapé, pas trop prêt de son ami. Elle n'avait rien pris pour elle, mais cela ne sembla pas gêner Alessandro. Il fronça les sourcils et la ramena contre lui, sans sembler se rendre compte qu'elle se raidissait. Mais ce détail n'échappa pas à Tybalt qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il la remercia pour le café et prit la tasse dans ses mains pour se réchauffer, et aussi occuper ses mains qui le démangeaient. Mercutio fit de même, et attaqua après une gorgée :

-Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

-Ca va faire trois ans, répondit Alessandro sans laisser le temps à Ella d'en placer une. Juste avant la fin de son lycée je crois…

Le brun fronça les sourcils, but une nouvelle gorgée, et passa une main dans ses cheveux :

-Et toi, quel âge as-tu, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Son interlocuteur rit, renversant la tête en arrière avant de décapsuler la bière pour une boire une grande lampée, avant de répondre :

-J'ai 23 ans. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, non je ne suis pas à la Fac. Je travaille.

Il n'en dit pas plus, ne souhaitant visiblement pas s'étendre sur le sujet. C'est Tybalt qui posa la question suivante, après avoir jeté un œil à son voisin :

-Et vous vous êtes rencontrés où ?

-A la fête d'une amie d'Ellanor. J'accompagnais moi-même un ami, et je l'ai vu là-bas. Puis on a parlé, on s'est revu, et puis voilà quoi. Le parcours classique en somme.

Alessandro ne laissait pas la jeune fille parler, la tenant fermement contre lui, avec possessivité. Il but une nouvelle lampée, avant de demander à son tour :

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Et pourquoi être venus ce soir ?

Ellanor leur lança un regard angoissé, les suppliant de prendre garde à leurs paroles. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter, et Mercutio répondit :

-J'ai toujours veillé sur Ellanor, ma petite sœur. Et pourtant, jamais je ne suis venu voir comment elle était installée. Alors j'ai profité de l'occasion. En partant tout à l'heure, elle a oublié ses cours de chant, et sa prof m'a demandé de les lui faire passer. Et nous voilà.

Il parut se satisfaire de cette réponse, et n'ajouta rien. Ellanor poussa un soupir de soulagement inaudible, avant de sourire doucement. Elle était quand même contente qu'ils soient venus… ça la rassurait. En leur présence, jamais il ne la toucherait. Trop compromettant.

La conversation devint un peu plus générale, pour autant jamais elle ne put parler. A chaque fois, Alessandro la coupait. Elle finit par rester silencieuse, et les regarda tous les trois. Son compagnon savait se faire charmant quand il y avait du monde et qu'il voulait faire bonne impression. Il savait jeter la poudre aux yeux des gens. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est que son frère et son ami ne tomberaient pas dans le piège…

Ils ne purent cependant guère s'attarder, Alessandro leur rappelant subtilement qu'ils devaient avoir des choses à faire. Il chargea Ellanor de les raccompagner à l'entrée, mais resta à portée d'oreille, histoire d'entendre les éventuels commentaires. Elle leur ouvrit la porte et sentit Mercutio l'étreindre avec force, embrassant ses cheveux et les caressant doucement :

-Sœurette… Ma Ella…

Il n'en dit pas plus, sachant qu'elle comprendrait. Il voulait lui transmettre une partie de sa force, de son courage. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et s'accrocha à lui pendant un instant. Avait-il compris, deviné ? Elle ne savait pas, et ne pouvait que supposer. Il la relâcha, et Tybalt la prit contre lui à son tour. Il ne dit rien, et se contenta de la tenir contre lui pendant quelques secondes avant de reculer. Elle hocha simplement la tête, et chuchota :

-On se voit demain…

Ils acquiescèrent, et partirent en silence, sentant sur leurs dos le regard pesant de la jeune fille. Elle aurait voulu partir avec eux, mais c'était impossible… Elle revint dans l'appartement, et ferma la porte avec soin, avant de revenir vers Alessandro, prenant garde à ne pas laisser paraitre sa faiblesse passagère. Elle resta silencieuse, et attendit ses commentaires qui ne tardèrent pas :

-Alors comme ça ils sont venus te voir…

Sa voix était acide, glacée. Il n'était pas content, et le lui faisait savoir. Elle déglutit et répondit doucement :

-J'ignorais totalement qu'ils allaient venir…je te le jure. Ils ont du s'inquiéter quand je suis partie à midi…sans assister aux cours de l'après-midi.

-Hum…Admettons. Mais comment savaient-ils où te trouver ? Tu leur as donné l'adresse ?

Elle secoua la tête

-Non Alessandro…mais la Fac l'a, donc si Mercutio l'a demandé, on a dû la lui donner. Ils savent que c'est mon frère…

Il se leva brusquement, et se dirigea vers elle. Elle se tendit, mais il ne la toucha pas. Il se contenta de la toiser avec hauteur, avant d'ordonner :

-Fais la vaisselle, et puis le repas. Et j'espère pour toi que ça sera bon.

Elle hocha la tête, et se mit au travail sans un mot, soulagée…pour le moment.

Dans la rue, les deux jeune gens restaient silencieux. Encore sous le choc des révélations, il leur fallait les digérer avant d'en parler. Mercutio s'arrêta brusquement, et resta figé, les yeux dans le vague. Tybalt, craignant une crise, s'approcha doucement, le scrutant avec circonception. Le brun se mit soudain à parler, d'une voix faible, à peine audible pour son comparse :

-Elle…Elle n'avait même pas l'air heureuse…Ils sont ensemble depuis…3 ans…et elle n'a pas souri une seule fois.

Le blond le regarda et posa une main sur son épaule, sans dire un mot. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne le soulagerait. L'Escalus reprit, en tremblant :

-Il la traite comme un chien, un objet ! Comme si elle lui était acquise !

Ah, alors il avait remarqué, lui aussi. Le Capulet soupira doucement et enchaina, sachant très bien que l'autre ne l'avait pas vu :

-Je pense que c'est plus profond que ça Mercutio…je pense qu'il la tient totalement sous son emprise… par la peur…

Le brun le regarda avec horreur, et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Son souffle raccourcit, et il retint un hurlement de rage et de douleur mêlées, ne laissant échapper qu'un gémissement. Il ne put que laisser Tybalt le retenir alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui, qu'il commençait à convulser, la crise se profilant dangereusement. Il lui arrivait en effet, quand ses sentiments et ses émotions étaient trop forts, que sa folie prenne le dessus, et devienne physique. Cela déclenchait une crise semblable à de l'épilepsie. Ces crises étaient rares, mais violentes et soudaines. Et c'était justement ce qui était en train de se passer. Impuissant, le Capulet ne put que l'allonger sur le sol et le maintenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour l'empêcher de se faire du mal, bloquant particulièrement ses membres et sa tête pour l'empêcher de s'assommer sur le bitume. Mercutio tremblait, s'agitait, les yeux révulsés, l'écume aux lèvres, tout son corps douloureusement écartelé. Tybalt l'appela à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. Le brun semblait coupé du monde extérieur. La crise ne dura pas plus d'une minute, mais elle parut une éternité. Quand il se calma enfin, ce fut pour rester pantelant, quasiment inerte. Ses muscles si contractés se détendirent d'un coup, ses nerfs malmenés ne répondaient plus ou presque. Haletant, le souffle court, il garda ses yeux fermés pendant de longs instants avant de les ouvrir péniblement. Il fixa Tybalt sans parler, le remerciant en silence d'être resté. Sa Némésis secoua la tête et le souleva comme s'il ne pesait rien, le calant au creux de ses bras et contre son torse pour lui éviter une chute. Il fallait dire que l'Escalus semblait presque frêle comparé au blond qui était tout en muscles et en solidité. Mercutio ressemblait à une poupée de son, totalement mou et sans force dans ses bras. Il voulut protester du traitement, mais l'autre se montra intraitable :

-Tu viens de me foutre une peur bleue, alors arrête de râler ou je t'assomme.

Il cessa donc, un peu perturbé d'être ainsi balloté, mais reconnaissant quand même. Connaissant leur relation compliquée, il aurait pensé que Tybalt ne se serait pas attardé, il aurait appelé Roméo ou Ben et se serait sauvé. Mais non, le blond était resté. Il réussit à demander, d'une voix faible :

-Pou…Pourquoi ?

Il reçut en réponse un regard interloqué, et une réponse nette :

-Je suis pas cruel au point de laisser quelqu'un dans cet état et me barrer. Même si c'est pas la personne que j'apprécie le plus au monde.

Le Capulet ajouta, railleur :

-Et puis tes amis m'auraient réduits en miettes s'ils avaient su…je pouvais pas t'abandonner.

Sur ce, il prit la direction du campus, et plus précisément de l'appartement que sa cousine partageait avec son fiancé. Après un évènement pareil, Mercutio ne devait pas rester seul, et il ne pouvait l'accueillir chez lui. Ben non plus, donc le choix était vite fait. Il y arriva assez vite, et sans le lâcher poussa la porte de l'immeuble avec son épaule. Il monta les marches menant au deuxième, et sonna à la porte du couple. C'est Juliette qui ouvrit, intriguée par cet appel tardif. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant les deux garçons, et interrogea son cousin du regard. Il hocha doucement la tête :

-Laisse nous entrer Ju….S'il te plait. Je vais tout t'expliquer. Et appelle Roméo.

Elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer, et referma la porte derrière eux. Tybalt déposa délicatement son fardeau sur le canapé, et entendit Roméo arriver en courant. Il se tourna vers le couple qui attendait visiblement des explications. Il soupira et commença :

-Vous n'auriez pas une couverture à lui passer ?

Mercutio protesta qu'il se sentait déjà mieux et voulut s'asseoir. Mais ses muscles refusèrent de lui répondre et il serait tombé sans l'intervention du blond, encore une fois. Il se fit doucement remballer, puis Tybalt amorça son récit en l'entourant de la couverture amenée par sa cousine :

-On est donc allé jusque chez Ella, comme prévu. Et on a eu des surprises ce soir…

Il fit donc un résumé de ce qu'ils avaient vu et compris, et leur transmis leurs conclusions. Dont la sienne, bien plus terrible que le reste :

-Je pense que cet Alessandro tient Ella par la peur…voire pire.

Ils restèrent atterrés par la nouvelle. Leur amie semblait si malheureuse depuis quelques temps…Et voilà qu'ils avaient possiblement une réponse. Ils se mirent à réfléchir, et Mercutio gémit doucement :

-Je pourrais pas le supporter… Si Ella…vit l'enfer depuis 3 ans à cause d'un homme comme lui…je le tuerai. Sans hésiter un instant.

Et son ton s'était durci, tout comme ses traits. Il n'accepterait jamais que sa sœur soit mal depuis si longtemps sans la venger. Ses poings étaient serrés, ses yeux brillaient de sa folie coutumière, mêlée à une colère monstrueuse. Roméo s'employa à le calmer, mais n'y parvint qu'à grand peine.

-Il nous faut des preuves Mercutio…Et des preuves tangibles. Sinon on y arrivera pas. Ella ne parlera pas. Si vraiment c'est ce qu'on pense, elle ne dira rien. Par peur, par honte…il peut y avoir de nombreuses raisons…

Tybalt intervint pour terminer son récit, et parla de la crise du brun. Juliette enchaina :

-Alors il restera ici cette nuit. Tu ne dois pas rester seul, pas après ça, ajouta-t-elle au brun.

Il ne dit rien, mais hocha la tête d'un air résigné. Il avait compris que ses amis ne le laisseraient jamais rentré chez lui dans son état, et pour être honnête avec lui-même, il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Tybalt s'excusa et les quitta peu après, voulant les laisser seuls. Il embrassa sa cousine, salua les garçons de la tête, et partit. Roméo s'assura que son meilleur ami n'avait besoin de rien, et lui proposa la chambre d'ami. Mais Mercutio refusa doucement, murmurant que le canapé suffirait largement pour une nuit. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis s'inquiètent, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger encore. Il sentait de toute manière le sommeil arriver, et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Les deux amoureux, attendris, partirent se coucher un peu plus tard, le laissant se reposer tranquillement. Ils étaient restés pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas de rechute, et qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Mais le jeune homme, la tête tournée vers le centre de la pièce, dormait du sommeil du juste, et ses cheveux éparpillés sur le coussin encadraient son visage détendu. Son torse se soulevait régulièrement, lentement, au rythme de sa respiration profonde. Il était calme, pour le moment…

 _Voilà, mes chapitres ont été remaniés ^^ Bon j'ai pas changé grand-chose, j'ai juste essayé de les rendre plus cohérents les uns avec les autres. Le chapitre 6 est en route, j'essaierai de le poster assez vite ^^ Merci de votre patiente lecture, et à très vite !_

 _PS : Les reviews sont le seul paiement de l'auteure, n'hésitez pas à en laisser une )_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

 _Les paroles de la première chanson viennent du célèbre groupe suédois ABBA : SOS._

 _Quelques jours plus tard_

Une autre semaine commencée. Routine perpétuelle, agrémentée d'émotions et d'angoisse, à la fois pour les cours et le mystère qui les préoccupait. Enfin, demi-mystère serait plus juste.

Comme quasiment tous les matins, Ellanor arriva la première sur le campus, et se dirigea immédiatement vers l'arbre qui accueillait sa bande d'amis. Elle posa son sac au pied des racines, et rejeta la tête en arrière. Les yeux clos, son souffle formant une légère buée, elle profitait. Son dos la faisait moins souffrir et le bleu sur sa joue gauche virait peu à peu au jaunâtre, il ne tarderait pas à disparaitre. Appuyée sur le tronc, elle savourait le fait d'être en avance afin de peaufiner sa stratégie. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, ou plus du moins : ses amis soupçonnaient quelque chose. Ils ne la quittaient jamais vraiment des yeux, comme s'ils craignaient qu'elle ne s'effondre comme une poupée fragile en porcelaine. Elle soupira, désabusée. Depuis la visite inopinée de son frère et son ami, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni comment agir. Elle comprenait qu'ils imaginaient quelque chose, peut être avaient-ils compris. Mais pour autant, elle surveillait chaque geste, chaque intonation de sa voix afin de ne pas se trahir. Elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit. Elle devait être forte, pour leur tranquillité. Elle ne pensait plus à elle depuis des mois, mettant le bien-être de ses amis en avant dans ses attentes. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'ils soient mal, elle en avait des nausées rien que d'y penser. Alors elle faisait bonne figure, elle ne laisserait rien paraitre, et sauvait les apparences. Pour eux. Elle eut un triste sourire, et tira les manches de son blouson. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et s'éloigna de l'arbre en fredonnant, tournant lentement sur elle-même, les bras écartés :

 _So when you're near me, darling can't you hear me  
SOS  
The love you gave me, nothing else can save me  
SOS  
When you're gone  
How can I even try to go on  
When you're gone  
Though I try how can I carry on_

S.O.S…une belle idée de ce qu'elle ressentait. Et pourtant, elle ne parlerait probablement jamais. Elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle s'arrêta et leva la tête vers le ciel, avant de chuchoter doucement :

-Je suis lâche…rien qu'une horrible lâche…

Elle sursauta violemment en sentant une présence derrière elle, et se retourna vivement, sur le qui-vive. Une main sur le tronc, son sac sur l'épaule, Tybalt l'observait en silence. Depuis quand était-il là ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais espérait de tout son être qu'il n'avait rien entendu… Elle sourit bravement et avança vers lui :

-Bonjour Tybalt…Tu es matinal aujourd'hui.

Il posa son sac à côté du sien et pencha la tête sur le côté en répondant :

-Pas plus que toi visiblement…

Il sourit doucement et glissa sa main sur les boucles brunes de la jeune fille. Son regard s'était adouci, devenant d'un brun tendre. Elle sourit en retour, et cligna des yeux :

-C'est vrai que je suis en avance…mais j'aime venir avant qu'il n'y ait trop de monde…c'est plus calme.

Il rit. Ses cheveux blonds, soulevés par la brise, flottaient sur ses épaules librement. Il secoua la tête pour les remettre en place :

-Ca je veux bien le croire ! Faut dire que peu d'étudiants sont assez zélés pour venir avec une heure d'avance.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et la fixa gentiment, appuyant son épaule sur le tronc. Ellanor se sentit rougir. Elle avait toujours été proche de ses amis, mais par amour pour son frère n'avait jamais été plus loin. D'autant que…Eh bien, entre le blond et le brun ça n'avait jamais été la folle entente. Et pourtant, elle avait été attirée par les airs faussement rockeurs de Tybalt, par son attitude anti-conformiste, son côté rebelle et en même temps par la douceur et la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il était une antithèse à lui seul. Et elle avait, bien malgré elle, développé de forts sentiments pour lui. Seul l'amour qu'elle portait à Mercutio l'avait retenu. Par la suite, le blond avait enchainé les conquêtes, les coups d'un soir, et elle était tombée amoureuse d'Alessandro.

-Pour ce que ça m'a apporté, pensa-t-elle avec ironie. En tout cas, je pense ne jamais retomber vraiment amoureuse…

Du coup, elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait pour le blond en face d'elle. Ses sentiments si longtemps enfouis semblaient refaire surface. Mais elle ne pouvait leur permettre de s'exprimer. Elle reprit donc contenance, et demanda :

-Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que tu sois venu si tôt ?

Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, et elle crut qu'il ne répondrait pas, tant il resta silencieux. Puis il parla, d'une voix plus grave qu'avant :

-Je m'inquiète. Et je ne suis pas le seul. On est tous morts d'angoisse pour toi. Je sais que tu ne le veux pas, mais Ella….On s'est bien rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors, vu que tu ne nous parles pas, on a décidé de veiller sur toi.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe et l'invita à le rejoindre, tapotant le sol à ses côtés. Mais elle ne bougea pas, figée. Elle le fixait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, les yeux écarquillés. Alors, tout ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait servi à rien ? Ils s'inquiétaient quand même ? Elle baissa la tête, son visage dissimulé par ses longues mèches noires. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, sous le regard triste de Tybalt. Il voulait provoquer un électrochoc, la faire parler…Mais il commençait à douter de sa stratégie. Finalement elle s'assit, mais là où elle était et non près de lui comme il l'aurait souhaité. Elle ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine, et les entoura de ses bras avant de poser son front dessus. Ainsi repliée sur elle-même, elle signifiait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas parler plus. Il respecta son silence, mais ne la quitta pas un instant des yeux. Il avait échoué, et en beauté. Maintenant, elle allait encore plus se méfier et moins faire paraitre ses malaises. Il soupira sans bruit. Pour la délicatesse, il repasserait. Il se rapprocha doucement et, après une hésitation, posa une main sur son épaule. Elle tressaillit mais ne recula pas. Elle ne releva pas la tête non plus, et resta immobile, comme attendant le geste suivant. Tybalt devait être prudent, le moindre geste de travers risquait de tout gâcher. Et il ne voulait pas perdre la jeune fille. Il glissa son bras le long de ses épaules et l'entoura délicatement, avant de la prendre contre lui. Le visage d'Ella se retrouva sur son torse, tandis que l'une de ses mains venait caresser ses cheveux sombres avec tendresse. Il ne parlait pas, essayant simplement de la rassurer, et de lui assurer son soutien avec ce simple geste. Il ferma les yeux, et sentit peu après une main tremblante venir agripper son blouson rouge. Il resserra son étreinte alors que le petit corps blotti contre lui se mettait à trembler, en proie à une crise de larmes silencieuse. Ellanor ne parlait pas. Elle se sentait mal, et le réconfort du blond lui faisait un bien fou. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes salvatrices, avant qu'elle ne se dégage doucement et essuie ses yeux humides. Tybalt ne la retint pas, mais ne la quitta pas pour autant. Elle eut un reniflement peu élégant, mais reprit sans le regarder :

-Pardonne-moi… Je ne voulais pas…

-Tu en avais besoin, chuchota-t-il doucement. Et parfois, évacuer par les larmes permet de repartir du bon pied.

Elle eut un rire sans joie.

-C'est pour ça que vous ne pleurez jamais, vous les hommes. Vous n'en avez pas besoin.

C'était une boutade, maladroite, mais qui fit sourire le Capulet. Elle reprit, après un léger silence :

-Je…Peux-tu garder le secret sur ce qui vient de se passer ? Je ne veux pas que les autres…sachent. S'il te plait.

Il eut un léger soupir et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la tenir à bout de bras, essayant de capter son regard :

-Ella…Même si je ne dis rien, ils finiront par savoir, tu sais ?

-Je…Non, ils ne sauront pas. Pas si on ne leur dit rien.

Elle semblait si sure d'elle qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à insister. Il la relâcha et la contempla un long moment, avant de sortir sa guitare de son étui pour passer la bandoulière à son cou, et commencer à jouer. Elle ramena ses genoux sous elle pour l'écouter. Les accents mélancoliques qu'il tirait de l'instrument lui serraient la poitrine. Les yeux clos, le blond s'était immergé dans sa musique, et elle savait pourquoi. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Cela lui était impossible. Elle inspira profondément, et resta silencieuse jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres. Mercutio fut le premier à débouler, énergique comme d'habitude, les cheveux en bataille et la chemise de travers. En le voyant ainsi, Ella ne put que sourire, et se leva pour l'accueillir comme elle le voulait. Ce qui se résuma par une longue étreinte et un sermon sur sa dégaine, qui le fit rire.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne change pas.

Il la laissa cependant remettre sa chemise d'aplomb, ce qu'elle fit sans aucune gêne apparente. Ils avaient l'habitude entre eux, et il n'y avait pas assez de monde autour pour s'offusquer. Elle sourit doucement :

-Ca je le sais bien. Mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort, non ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Tu fais ça à ma place, et mieux que moi.

Elle secoua la tête et marmonna un truc inaudible où seul le mot « gamin » ressortit, ce qui fit rire les amoureux qui arrivaient avec le dernier membre de la bande.

-Ne nous dit pas que tu découvres cet aspect de la personnalité de ton frère, on ne te croira pas !

Elle pouffa et secoua la tête :

-Ah non, je le savais déjà ! Mais quand même, des fois ça me désespère….

Tybalt avait rangé sa guitare en entendant Roméo et Juliette arriver, et avait salué à la ronde sans dire un mot. Nul n'avait soufflé mot à Ellanor de la crise de son frère quelques jours plus tôt, afin de ne pas l'angoisser inutilement. Et elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas les inquiéter, dissimulant ses états d'âme sur ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. Benvolio les fit rire avec ses pitreries, puis sortit son appareil et les mitrailla joyeusement, sous les airs faussement outrés de ses amis qui protestèrent, sans succès. Hilare, il mit son appareil à l'abri de son sac et partit en courant lorsque Tybalt fit mine de le poursuivre. Bref, une scène d'avant les cours banale chez eux. Seule Ellanor restait plus réservée, même si elle souriait tendrement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas simuler trop fort ce qu'elle voulait montrer, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Seul Mercutio semblait intrigué par son comportement, mais il ne dit rien.

La sonnerie retentit, les tirant de leur insouciance. Ellanor attrapa son violon, son sac et se dirigea vers le bâtiment en embrassant son frère et saluant les autres. Tybalt la suivit de près, sa guitare sur le dos, et tous se dispersèrent. Elle entra dans la salle après un salut à son ami, et s'installa à son pupitre comme chaque fois. Elle sortit son violon et son archet, attendant patiemment la venue du professeur Pépito. Elle voulait lui soumettre un projet pour le spectacle qu'il voulait monter. Ils se levèrent à l'arrivée de l'homme qui leur sourit, les salua et les fit asseoir.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons exclusivement travailler pour le show de fin d'année. J'attends de vous une implication et une motivation exemplaire, jeunes gens ! Alors faites preuve de créativité et d'inventivité. Allez-y !

Plusieurs se mirent à discuter entre eux, dans l'objectif de former un groupe pour interpréter certains titres. Ellanor sortit une partition de son sac et la lut avec attention. Elle l'avait trouvé sur Internet, c'était celle de la gigue de Jean-Jacques Goldman qu'elle aimait tant. Si Damien acceptait de l'interpréter au chant, elle serait derrière au violon. Elle appela Romano, qui s'avança vers la jeune fille :

-Alors, as-tu réfléchi à ma leçon de la dernière fois ?

-Oui Monsieur, et je pense avoir compris. Maintenant il me reste à parvenir à transmettre ces émotions. Mais je voulais vous soumettre une partition, si vous avez un peu de temps.

Il sourit et hocha la tête, avant de prendre le papier. Il le lut avec attention pendant qu'elle lui expliquait son idée, puis la regarda :

-C'est un morceau plus difficile que ceux dont tu as l'habitude. Penses-tu vraiment le pouvoir ?

-C'est un défi, c'est vrai, mais cette chanson m'inspire beaucoup et j'aimerais essayer. Je n'égalerai jamais l'homme d'or, mais pourquoi ne pas s'en inspirer ?

Il sourit et acquiesça :

-Alors fonce. Je pense que tu en es capable, mais tu vas devoir travailler dur. Et il va falloir demander à d'autres de jouer la flûte, la guitare sèche et l'électrique, le clavier et les percussions.

Elle sourit en retour.

-Je ne vous décevrai pas Monsieur. Et pour certains, j'ai déjà une idée…

Elle étudia soigneusement sa partition, souligna certains passages, ajouta des annotations, et ce jusqu'à la fin du cours. Elle commencerait ses répétitions le plus tôt possible, mais pas ici, où elle allait gêner les autres. A la cloche, elle rangea le tout, salua et sortit. Elle retrouva les autres sous l'arbre. Ils mangèrent rapidement, puis les cours de l'après-midi les retinrent un long moment dans leurs salles respectives.

Après son cours de danse, où elle avait tenté de faire abstraction des douleurs de son corps pour se surpasser, elle prit une douche et se changea dans les vestiaires rapidement. Les autres filles faisaient de même, et personne ne prit garde à son dos couturé. Une chance pour elle. S'étant rhabillée, elle était en train de se sécher les cheveux quand son portable sonna. Elle soupira et décrocha, le calant au creux de son épaule :

-Allo ?

-Ella, c'est Benvolio. Où es-tu, on t'attend !

Elle grogna et répondit, amusée :

-Ben va falloir attendre encore un peu. Je me sèche les cheveux, j'ai pas envie d'attraper une crève. Je vous rejoins sous l'arbre dans 5 minutes, ok ?

-Ca roule ! Dépêche-toi par contre, sinon on vient te chercher !

Elle ricana et raccrocha avant de frictionner ses mèches avec force pour les égoutter, puis de les brosser énergiquement. Si sa crinière avait la même couleur que celle de son ainé, elle était plus disciplinée. Les boucles d'Ellanor formaient un halo harmonieux autour de son visage, descendant en vagues souples jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Celles de Mercutio, en revanche, étaient toujours si emmêlées qu'on aurait dit un nid d'oiseau. Cela ne le gênait pas outre mesure, et il balayait les remarques sur sa coiffure d'un clignement de paupières. Elle les attacha en queue de cheval haute rapidement, enfila son blouson, récupéra son sac et son étui et quitta le gymnase, saluant ses camarades de la main. Elle retrouva la bande sous le chêne, maintenant dépourvu de son feuillage. L'hiver approchait… Elle sourit, et posa son sac avec les autres avant de se poster près de son frère, qui sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en la serrant contre lui avec tendresse. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et assista sans y prendre part à la conversation. Il était question, si elle avait bien suivi, des cours de la fin de semaine, et de la réunion que les profs organisaient pour le show de fin d'année. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Mince ! Elle avait oublié d'en parler avec Alessandro ! Il allait être furax. Elle frissonna et se serra plus fort contre Mercutio, soudain angoissée. Elle savait qu'elle allait payer…Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu, et il ne supportait pas ça. Elle déglutit doucement. Son frère, la sentant se raidir et se pelotonner contre lui, l'observa avec inquiétude avant de lui embrasser le front, et de lui relever la tête doucement en glissant un doigt sous son menton :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ella… ? Tu as l'air toute nerveuse…

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux écarquillés. Elle finit par secouer la tête, et reprit contenance :

-Ce…c'est rien. Ca va passer, juste une pensée dérangeante…

Elle se dégagea tout doucement de l'étreinte, et alla chercher ses affaires.

-Je dois y aller…à demain tout le monde.

Elle se sauva littéralement, pour éviter les questions, et laissa ses amis perplexes. Ils ne purent que la regarder s'éloigner, Mercutio un peu blessé de sa réaction. Il finit par soupirer, les yeux clos :

-Comment t'aider si tu ne parles pas, ma puce… ? Comment te sortir de l'enfer si tu n'acceptes aucune aide… ?

Benvolio mit une main sur son épaule, et Juliette déclara :

-Nous allons finir par trouver Mercutio. On va bien finir par trouver un plan pour l'aider, même si c'est malgré elle…

Il hocha la tête, peu convaincu cependant. Rouvrant les yeux, il sourit faiblement. Que ferait-il sans eux ? Probablement des bêtises à tout va. Ils discutèrent longuement, cherchant la meilleure stratégie pour venir en aide à la jeune danseuse, avant de se séparer… il leur fallait un plan imparable.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ellanor courait à toutes jambes vers son immeuble. Si elle n'arrivait pas en retard, peut-être serait-il plus enclin à l'écouter ? Elle eut un grognement sceptique. Alessandro l'écouterait et la laisserait faire, mais certainement pas par choix…Enfin, elle verrait bien. Elle entra dans l'immeuble au moment où un autre étudiant sortait, et le remercia dans un souffle avant d'attaquer les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage. Et seulement à ce moment-là elle reprit sa respiration, haletante d'avoir couru si vite. Elle sortit ses clefs, ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement, refermant avec soin derrière elle. Elle posa son sac et son étui dans le hall, se débarrassa de son blouson qu'elle pendit à la patère et se dirigea vers le salon, où son compagnon devait encore se trouver. Brièvement, elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. Elle s'était posé la question à plusieurs reprises, il n'était pas étudiant, et disait travailler. Mais qu'elle que soit l'heure à laquelle elle rentrait, il était là. Alors quel métier exerçait-il ? Peut-être un emploi qui pouvait être exercé à domicile. Pour ce qu'elle en savait…Et puis, il n'en parlait jamais. Elle lui racontait ses journées, mais lui jamais. Elle rangea la question dans un coin, et entra dans la pièce. Comme d'habitude, elle était envahie par la fumée des cigarettes qu'il fumait à longueur de journée. Elle toussa et chassa de la main les volutes grises, avant de l'interpeler :

-Sandro… ? Je suis rentrée…

-J'ai remarqué. Tu as fait vite, pour une fois.

Elle sursauta. La voix ne venait pas du canapé où il se vautrait en principe, mais de derrière elle. Elle se retourna vivement, et déglutit. Il semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Torse et pieds nus comme s'il venait de se lever, les cheveux en bataille, ses yeux cerclés de rouge… Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et demanda, en reculant par précaution :

-Tu… Tu dormais… ?

Il ne répondit pas, et la toisa de toute sa hauteur avant de croiser les bras. Elle rentra la tête dans les épaules, instinctivement. Elle ne cherchait plus depuis longtemps à dissimuler qu'elle avait peur de lui, cela ne servait à rien. Elle se mordit les lèvres, et chuchota :

-Je…je suis désolée…si je t'ai réveillé…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais.

Il ne parlait toujours pas. Morte de peur, car cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon, Ella ne bougea plus, et resta debout, immobile, la tête baissée et tremblante. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Mais du diable si elle savait ce qu'il avait.

 **/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\**

La gifle retentit violemment, et sa tête tourna sur le côté où elle resta immobile quelques secondes, sonnée. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Les larmes aux yeux, elle le regarda avec crainte, sans comprendre. Qu'avait-elle fait cette fois ? Il ne daigna pas lui fournir de réponse, et le prochain coup fut son poing dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle et la faisant se plier en deux. Hoquetante, elle gémit et demanda :

-Pourquoi… ? Alessandro…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La réponse vint enfin, claquant sèchement :

-Rien de spécial. J'en ai juste envie.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Envie ? Juste, envie ? Sans raison ? Elle recula et il s'approcha pour la saisir par les cheveux, lui tirant la tête en arrière. Elle cria, et il la gifla de nouveau :

-La ferme. Tu m'agaces à hurler comme ça.

-Mais…Mais tu me fais mal…Sandro…

-La ferme, j'ai dit !

Il la jeta sur le canapé, et se mit au-dessus d'elle avant de la frapper méthodiquement, aux bras, au buste et au ventre. Elle avait levé les mains devant son visage pour se protéger, et fermé les yeux. Elle pleurait en silence, terrorisée. Jamais encore il ne l'avait frappé juste comme ça, par réflexe. Il avait toujours donné une raison. Plus ou moins valable, mais une raison.

 **/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\**

Après quelques minutes de ce manège, il se leva et elle se redressa, endolorie, et plus fragile aussi. Quelque chose venait de se briser en elle. Vacillante, elle posa une main sur le dossier d'une chaise pour se retenir et ne pas tomber. Il la fixait, le regard étrangement vide, comme si Alessandro était devenu un zombie, ou un robot. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela de manière si…calme ? Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête, en boucle : « J'en ai juste envie. » Elle ne parlait plus, elle était trop sonnée pour ça. Choquée au-delà de ce qu'elle pensait. Il la rappela à l'ordre en grondant :

-Va préparer la bouffe, j'ai faim.

Elle leva les yeux sur lui, perdue. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Comment Alessandro, même en colère, pouvait-il parler et agir ainsi ? Jamais il ne le ferait en temps normal. Il était trop soucieux des apparences pour se laisser aller comme ça. Elle n'osa cependant pas poser de questions, craignant une nouvelle volée de coups, et se dirigea à pas lents vers la cuisine. Séchant ses larmes, elle commença à préparer le repas pendant qu'il prenait une douche et s'habillait. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, et faillit renverser les plats à plusieurs reprises. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait si elle s'avisait de casser quelque chose.

Elle mettait la dernière main aux plats quand il arriva, la gratifia d'une taloche sur le crâne et mit la table sans un mot. Ellanor, baissant le nez par réflexe, fit le service et s'installa sans un mot. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance pesante, sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé. Elle cligna des paupières et décida de se jeter à l'eau malgré tout. Elle devait le lui dire, elle n'avait pas le choix, sinon il allait s'énerver encore plus.

-Sandro…Il y a une chose que j'ai oublié de te dire l'autre fois…

Il la regarda sans parler, attendant visiblement la suite. Elle inspira profondément, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, avant de continuer :

-Demain, il y a une réunion à la Fac…Concernant le projet de fin d'année pour les filières de chant et de musique…Et tous les étudiants doivent y être…

-Et tu attendais quoi pour m'en parler ?

-J'ai oublié, je te le jure ! Elle leva la tête, les mains serrées. J'ai complètement oublié que c'était cette semaine, ça m'est revenu tout à l'heure…

-Et si j'avais prévu quelque chose ? Comment on fait dans ce cas-là ?

Elle resta silencieuse, en se mordant les lèvres. Il finit par soupirer :

-Je suppose que si tu n'y vas pas, l'école va se demander pourquoi. Vu la part que tu prends dans tes projets. C'est bon, vas-y, mais tu rentres directement après, sans trainer, ou je te jure que ça va barder. Compris ?

Elle hocha la tête, un peu soulagée. Elle ne serait pas en retard. Il fronça les sourcils et la pinça violemment :

-Je n'ai pas entendu…Compris ?

-Oui ! Oui…j'ai compris…

Elle s'était tendue comme un arc et retint un cri quand ses doigts la pincèrent. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Il quitta la pièce, et elle l'entendit ouvrir le placard du couloir, enfiler ses chaussures. Elle se mit contre le chambranle de la porte, intriguée, et demanda doucement :

-Tu…Tu t'en vas ?

-Je sors. J'ai quelque chose à faire.

Il enfila son blouson, et vint vers elle. Il lui attrapa la nuque avec force et l'embrassa violemment, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de la repousser et de quitter l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit doucement, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle s'écroula sur le lit et éclata en sanglots, brisée. Qu'allait-elle devenir ? L'escalade que venait de faire son compagnon la terrorisait. Qu'est-ce que ça serait la prochaine fois ? Elle ne songea pas une seconde à partir. Pour aller où, de toute façon ? Elle ne pouvait se rendre chez ses amis, ni chez son frère. Elle ne serait qu'un poids pour eux, une charge…De la même façon, elle ne pouvait aller chez son oncle, qui de toute façon serait trop occupé pour prêter attention à elle. Elle se sentit plus seule que jamais. Elle s'était éloignée de tous pour les protéger, mais elle avait ainsi créé un vide autour d'elle. Elle eut un dernier sanglot avant de se relever, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Elle se déshabilla et prit une longue douche brûlante, tressautant à chaque fois que l'eau heurtait un bleu ou une marque. Et il y en avait beaucoup…trop sans doute. Elle se soigna le mieux possible, enfila un vieux pyjama trop grand pour elle, et profita de l'absence d'Alessandro pour terminer ses devoirs et commencer à réviser sa partition de Goldman. Elle tira de son violon de longs accents douloureux, mélancoliques, bien loin des notes vibrantes qu'elle jouait d'habitude. Son état d'esprit ressortait dans sa façon de jouer. Elle improvisa quelques morceaux sans conséquences, puis rangea avec soin l'instrument. Elle eut un soupir, et prépara rapidement son repas du lendemain avant d'aller se coucher, envoyant un SMS de bonne nuit à Mercutio comme elle en avait l'habitude. Si elle ne le faisait pas, il allait prendre peur. Elle mit du temps à s'endormir, puis sombra dans un sommeil de plomb, que même son petit-ami ne put briser quand il rentra, éméché et en rogne. Il se coucha près d'elle, et la prit dans ses bras avec autorité, comme une peluche.

 _Le lendemain_

C'est la sonnerie du réveil qui fit ouvrir les yeux à Ellanor. Elle éteignit l'objet du délit, et grogna doucement, avant de se figer. Elle ne pouvait pas se lever. Elle ne pouvait en fait pas bouger, à cause des bras qui l'enserraient. Elle frissonna, et tenta de se dégager en douceur pour se redresser. Peine perdue. Elle ferma les yeux, et soupira avant de prendre le bras qui l'entravait pour l'écarter. Elle devait se lever, bon sang. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte silencieuse, elle finit par y parvenir, non sans mal. Elle avait eu de la chance qu'il ne se réveille pas. Mais quand elle sentit l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait de lui, elle comprit et ne s'étonna plus. Il avait encore bu, et plus que de raison. Alors elle profita de cette chance inespérée pour se préparer en silence, et quitter l'appartement sans déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas faim de toute façon. Elle quitta l'immeuble, et courut, malgré l'heure matinale, jusqu'à la fac. Elle voulait être tranquille, ne pas être dérangée pendant quelques minutes. Etait-ce trop demander ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais elle devait essayer.

L'endroit était désert. Il était encore bien tôt pour la plupart des gens. Les cours ne commenceraient pas avant une heure trente, elle pouvait se permettre de souffler. Elle laissa tomber son sac au pied de l'arbre, et soupira longuement avant de se laisser glisser à terre à son tour. Elle ne semblait pas sentir le froid mordant de cette matinée, ni le vent qui agitait ses cheveux à toute force, les emmêlant. Elle les repoussa en arrière, gênée, et ramena ses jambes sur son torse. Elle eut un gémissement de douleur. Depuis la scène de la veille, elle avait mal à la tête, de manière continue. Elle n'avait pas pris de médicament, peut-être que cela la soulagerait…Mais elle n'osait pas. Comme beaucoup de choses. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tout son corps lui faisait mal. Les coups qu'elle avait reçus n'étaient pas pour faire décoration, et elle les ressentait encore. Elle essuya une larme traitresse, et secoua la tête. Cela ne servait à rien de pleurer. Plus maintenant. Elle devait trouver une solution pour s'en sortir. Mais c'était sa faute, alors comment changer ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle resta immobile, les yeux dans le vague, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter si fort qu'elle fit un véritable bond en l'air. Elle se retourna vivement en se redressant, pour découvrir Roméo et Juliette, surpris d'une telle réaction. Elle cligna des yeux, et regarda autour d'elle. Les étudiants arrivaient peu à peu, seuls ou en groupe. Elle s'était perdue si longtemps dans ses pensées ? Apparemment. Elle retourna son regard sur ses amis qui ne la quittaient pas des yeux, visiblement inquiets de lui avoir fait si peur. Elle prit une longue inspiration pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur, et esquissa un pauvre sourire :

-Salut vous deux…

-Tu vas bien, Ella ? demanda Roméo, secoué. Je voulais pas te faire si peur, je suis désolé…Mais tu semblais si loin que…

Elle secoua ses cheveux et sourit un peu plus :

-C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. J'étais dans mes pensées, et je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver. Vous allez bien ?

Ils acquiescèrent, encore sous le choc, et discutèrent un moment avant que Juliette ne s'avise que la brune grelottait littéralement. Elle demanda, surprise :

-Ella…Ça fait combien de temps que tu es sous cet arbre ?

Elle réfléchit, et haussa les épaules :

-J'en sais rien du tout. Je suis arrivée un peu tôt, mais je ne sais pas exactement…

Son amie lui prit la main et poussa un cri :

-Mais tu es gelée ! Ta main est toute raide de froid…

Elle prit les choses en main, et fit signe à son amoureux de prendre les sacs pendant qu'elle emmenait Ellanor à l'abri, à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Là, elle la fit asseoir sur un banc et lui demanda de ne pas bouger. Elle courut au distributeur, et commanda un café pour Roméo, et deux chocolats pour elle et sa meilleure amie. Elle revint au moment où son fiancé raccrochait son portable, posté à côté de la jeune fille :

-J'ai prévenu les autres, qu'ils ne nous cherchent pas partout.

Juliette hocha la tête et distribua les boissons. Ella la prit avec reconnaissance et entoura le gobelet de carton de ses deux mains pour les réchauffer. Elle soupira, et se détendit un peu. Les deux amoureux restèrent debout, attendant probablement le reste de la bande. Elle but une gorgée du chocolat, et eut un frisson de bien-être. Dieu, que ça faisait du bien ! Elle le finit rapidement, au risque de se bruler, mais elle s'en moquait. C'était bon, c'était sucré, et c'était chaud : trois bonnes raisons de ne pas le laisser perdre. Elle jeta le gobelet vide à la poubelle, et revenait vers le banc quand les autres arrivèrent. Ainsi réunie, la bande commença par se saluer, avant que Mercutio ne pose la question que tout le monde se posait :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

C'est Roméo qui se lança :

-En arrivant ce matin avec Juliette, on a découvert Ella au pied de l'arbre. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées à tel point qu'elle ne nous a pas entendu. Je lui ai fait peur en la tirant de ses songes, et Juliette a vite vu qu'elle avait froid. Alors on est venu ici pour se mettre à l'abri du vent.

Ils se tournèrent vers la brune qui n'avait pas bronché, écoutant simplement le récit de son ami. Son frère s'approcha d'elle et lui releva le menton doucement, avant d'embrasser son front :

-Tu ne sentais pas le froid ?

Elle secoua la tête :

-Non je…j'étais dans mes pensées, et visiblement trop loin pour ça.

Elle ferma les yeux, sentant son mal de crâne s'accentuer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, mais elle devait faire attention. Elle rouvrit vite ses paupières pour n'inquiéter personne, et sourit :

-Mais maintenant ça va. On est à l'abri, et Juliette m'a même payé un chocolat. Je suis remontée à bloc !

Il sourit, mais l'angoisse ne disparut pas de ses yeux, pas totalement.

-Tant mieux. Tu n'as pas oublié la réunion de ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas oublié. Et puis même si par malheur j'avais zappé, Tybalt me l'aurait rappelé.

Le susnommé hocha la tête et sourit. Evidemment ! Il n'allait pas lui faire louper ce qui lui tenait à cœur. La sonnerie les coupa, et chacun se dirigea vers sa salle de cours.

La journée se passa normalement, si ce n'est les maux de tête d'Ellanor qui ne firent qu'empirer malgré la prise de médicaments à l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait rien dit, seulement qu'elle avait des migraines depuis la veille et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'en débarrasser. L'infirmière n'avait pas posé de questions. Ella commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter, ne sachant qu'en penser. Mais, fidèle à ses mauvaises habitudes, elle ne dit rien, et se rendit à la réunion. Elle arriva rapidement à la salle de musique, un peu transformée pour l'occasion, et sourit en voyant Tybalt lui faire signe de la main. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, et sortit un carnet et un crayon de son sac. Elle voulait prendre des notes pour prendre part au projet de manière plus impliquée. Amusé, son ami la regarda faire sans intervenir. Mais il était heureux qu'elle se plonge dans sa passion avec autant d'enthousiasme. Romano Pépito, le prof de musique, et Hélène Giacomo celle de chant entrèrent et s'adressèrent à l'ensemble des étudiants pendant plus d'une heure, expliquant les tenants du projet et ce qu'ils attendaient de chacun. Emballés, les jeunes gens se mirent à discuter entre eux avec animation, puis Romano claqua ses mains pour demander l'attention :

-Je sais que certains d'entre vous ont déjà des projets. Venez les présenter ici s'il vous plait. Cela fera un point de départ.

Un à un, les étudiants qui avaient une idée vinrent l'exposer. Puis le professeur tzigane sourit à Ellanor et l'invita à les rejoindre. Timide, elle refusa d'abord, jusqu'à ce que Tybalt, doucement, ne la fasse lever pour aller devant les autres. Elle lui jeta un regard anxieux, mais il leva le pouce pour l'encourager, et elle fut bien obligée d'y aller. Romano, gentiment, lui demanda d'exposer ce qu'elle avait fait jusqu'à présent. Et après quelques balbutiements inaudibles, elle prit de l'assurance et son projet Goldman emballa plusieurs étudiants. Elle sourit à Damien, présent parmi les autres, et il accepta volontiers de se charger de la partie chant. Puis elle-même déclara qu'elle s'occuperait du violon, et qu'elle cherchait un batteur, un guitariste et un flutiste pour compléter son équipe. Ses yeux clairs ne quittaient pas Tybalt, et elle demanda :

-Il y a, dans le groupe, une guitare électrique et une guitare sèche. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais, s'il est d'accord, demander à Tybalt Capulet de prendre en charge l'une de ces deux parties. Je sais son talent, et j'aimerais vraiment travailler avec lui.

Elle rougit doucement, mais son sourire devint rayonnant lorsque le blond se leva et hocha simplement la tête. Ils applaudirent tous, sans exception, et on leur souhaita bon courage pour trouver les autres membres du groupe.

La réunion ne tarda à pas à se terminer, et chacun se leva, remerciant les professeurs et les autres avant de sortir. Tybalt et Ella quittèrent la salle ensemble, pour se retrouver dans la nuit noire. Elle frissonna, et remonta la fermeture de son blouson. Elle salua son ami, qui proposa de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle refusa poliment :

-Non ce n'est pas la peine. Merci Tybalt, mais j'y arriverai.

Il n'insista pas, mais elle put voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Ca va aller, je te le promets. On se voit demain !

Elle sourit, et partit en courant, alors que le blond restait tout retourné par le simple baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il la regarda s'éloigner, mais sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, une douleur sourde le prenait au ventre. Comme si…quelque chose allait se produire.

Elle disparut de son champ de vision, et il rentra chez lui, perplexe et angoissé sans savoir pourquoi.

Cette nuit-là, Mercutio se réveilla en criant, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Et avec un mot, un unique mot aux lèvres :

-Ella…

 _Verdict ? ^^ Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Et que s'est-il passé pour que Mercutio ait une réaction pareille ? donnez moi vos avis et vos impressions ) à la prochaine ! :3_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

 _Il s'agit du dernier chapitre de cette première « saison » du Souffle du diable. Un préquel en quelque sorte, car la véritable histoire n'est pas vraiment là. Elle est encore dans ma tête pour le moment XD_

 _En tout cas, je vous remercie de vos lectures, et j'espère que vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ J'écris autant pour moi que pour vous, et c'est important à mes yeux de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Ça m'aide à m'améliorer, et me motive à continuer. On se retrouve en bas, d'ici là, bonne lecture ^^_

Le lendemain, à l'heure habituelle, les étudiants se retrouvèrent dans la cour de la Fac. Roméo, Juliette et Benvolio étaient déjà là. Ils étaient arrivés tôt, avant Ellanor, ce qui était assez rare. Mais le temps avançait, et les trois autres n'étaient toujours pas présents. Enfin, Tybalt finit par débouler, presque en retard. Il les salua, et ses yeux balayèrent l'ensemble de la cour rapidement.

-Désolé du retard, j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller.

-Ca ne t'arrive pas souvent ça cousin, remarqua Juliette, intriguée. Tu as mal dormi ?

Il secoua la tête, et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds :

-J'ai pratiquement pas dormi… et je suis incapable de te dire pourquoi. J'ai une boule au ventre depuis hier soir…

(Depuis que j'ai laissé Ella partir seule en fait…) pensa-t-il, inquiet. Il reprit, espérant être à peu près normal :

-Et les deux autres, pas de nouvelles ?

Benvolio, téléphone en main, était en train d'appeler Mercutio :

-Ça sonne occupé…Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Il raccrocha, mais ses yeux étaient plissés d'angoisse. Pour changer de sujet en les attendant, et pour tromper leur inquiétude, Roméo demanda à Tybalt de leur parler de la réunion de la veille. Il se fit un devoir de tout leur dire, et allait arriver à l'intervention d'Ella, quand le dernier membre de la troupe débarqua en courant, débraillé, les cheveux en bataille, des cernes sous les yeux (lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi) et les traits tirés par une angoisse anormale. A peine arrivé, il demanda sans saluer personne :

-Ella est arrivée ?

Devant leur réponse négative, et unanime, il se mit à trembler et dut s'asseoir pour ne pas s'effondrer. Roméo lui mit la main sur l'épaule, accroupi à ses côtés :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mercutio ?

Il prit une inspiration tremblante avant de répondre, la voix étranglée par la peur :

-Elle…Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé au milieu de la nuit, en nage, et avec son nom au bout de la langue… J'étais mort de peur…Mais ça ne venait pas de moi. Je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. Et ce matin…Elle ne répond pas aux appels ni aux messages, ça doit faire 10 fois que j'essaie de la joindre.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, terrifié par une peur qui n'était la sienne. Qu'était-il arrivé à sa sœur, son joyau ? Il se releva d'un bond, secoué :

-Je vais chez elle.

C'est Tybalt qui le retint de justesse par la manche :

-Non, tu ne peux pas. Si son mec est là, que vas-tu faire ? On sait les liens qui vous unissent, mais je doute qu'elle lui en ait parlé. Si tu débarques comme ça sans prévenir et surtout sans motif, tu vas droit dans le mur. Il te laissera jamais la voir.

Le brun s'arrêta, et baissa la tête. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, les larmes dévalant à présent ses joues pâles sans retenue.

-Je sais bien…Mais elle ne va pas bien…et je peux rien faire…

Le blond surprit tout le monde en l'attirant près de lui, et en lui relevant la tête :

-Si tu peux. Dès ce midi, on ira tous ensemble chez elle. Si elle ne vient pas ce matin, ce sera le prétexte idéal. Si elle vient avant la sonnerie, on pourra toujours se rétracter.

Mercutio ne put que se rendre à la sagesse des paroles de son….son quoi d'ailleurs ? Ennemi ? Non, depuis quelques temps maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Ami, alors ? Pas tout à fait non plus, mais pas loin… Faute d'un meilleur terme, « ami » conviendrait néanmoins. Il hocha faiblement la tête, et sortit son téléphone pour essayer, encore une fois, de joindre sa petite sœur. Mais la sonnerie retentit dans le vide, avant de basculer sur le répondeur :

« Vous êtes bien sur le portable d'Ellanor Escalus, laissez-moi un message et je vous rappelle »

-Ella, c'est encore moi…, chuchota-t-il doucement. Rappelle moi sœurette s'il te plait, tu m'inquiètes la…Ou es-tu ?

Il raccrocha, et regarda son portable avec des yeux abattus. La cloche sonna à ce moment-là, le tirant de ses pensées et l'obligeant à le ranger dans sa poche. Il essuya ses larmes, les mains toujours tremblantes, et tous se regardèrent avec une anxiété croissante. Elle n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, loupé un cours, même malade. Que s'était-il passé ? Tybalt expliqua rapidement la fin de la réunion de la veille alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs salles respectives. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter la nervosité de Mercutio, raccourcissant son souffle. Il pénétra dans sa classe, les autres firent de même, l'estomac noué, la peur gelant leurs entrailles.

Aucun ne fut très productif ce matin-là. Leurs esprits, tourmentés, et entièrement tournés vers leur camarade manquante, occultaient tout le reste. Le jeune poète, particulièrement, était tellement bouleversé et sur les nerfs qu'il répondit violemment à un autre étudiant qui lui parlait durant le cours. Il s'en excusa peu après, mais tous le regardaient bizarrement maintenant. Ils le savaient un peu spécial, mais tout de même, là on atteignait des sommets. Et il ne pouvait rien dire, cela ne les regardait pas. Il fut totalement ailleurs pendant les cours de la matinée, regardant davantage son téléphone, dans l'espoir d'un message, que les notes qu'il était censé prendre sur les poètes du 18ème. Il se fit rabrouer par le professeur, mais n'y prit même pas garde. Bon sang, il avait autre chose à penser que les cours ! Il finit par se lever et quitter la salle, son sac sur le dos, dès la sonnerie. Il ne salua personne, fixant ses pieds, et partit presque en courant pour rejoindre les autres à la pause. Aucun n'avait de nouvelles, malheureusement. Mercutio tenta, à trois reprises, de joindre Ellanor. Mais il ne tombait que sur le répondeur, et ses messages se firent de plus en plus angoissés. Il regarda ses amis, les yeux écarquillés :

-Allons y maintenant… j'arrive pas à suivre les cours de toute manière…S'il vous plait.

Les autres n'y étaient pas davantage parvenus. L'horreur, la peur avaient pris le dessus sur leurs préoccupations de tous les jours. Ils acquiescèrent. Prenant leurs sacs, ils partirent ensemble, Roméo et Juliette se tenant la main avec crainte, pour se rassurer. Tous se taisaient. Ils s'attirèrent les regards surpris des étudiants qu'ils croisèrent, mais n'y prêtèrent aucune attention. Leur esprit n'était concentré que sur leur amie.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps, et laissèrent Mercutio et Tybalt ouvrir la route. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils sonnaient à la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, fermée cette fois. Mais à l'interphone du couple, personne ne répondit. Mercutio essaya trois fois avant d'en prendre un autre au hasard. Une voix féminine répondit du premier coup, un peu énervée :

-C'est pour quoi cette fois ?

Pas commode. Pourtant le coin était relativement tranquille, à moins qu'on ne la dérange régulièrement pour pas grand-chose. Benvolio, aux côtés de son ami, lui mit la main sur l'épaule et prit sa place :

-Bonjour madame, pardon de vous déranger, mais nous souhaiterions entrer dans l'immeuble pour poser un paquet dans la boite aux lettres d'un ami, s'il vous plait. Il ne répond pas.

Silence à l'autre bout, puis un grommellement avant que le déclencheur ne retentisse, leur permettant l'entrée. Le blond salua et remercia, avant de tenir la porte ouverte. Mercutio bondit dans les escaliers, comme poursuivi par le diable, et grimpa les étages quatre à quatre, suivi des autres. Il tambourina à la porte de l'appartement, doucement d'abord puis plus fort en voyant que personne n'ouvrait. Il était dans un tel état de nerfs qu'il fallut que ses deux meilleurs amis le retiennent pour éviter qu'il ne défonce la porte. A tout hasard, Juliette tenta de tourner la poignée. Et à la surprise générale, elle s'entrouvrit…sur un hall plongé dans les ténèbres. La petite blonde frissonna et se tourna vers les jeunes gens qui l'accompagnaient. Ils hochèrent la tête, et tous entrèrent, lentement. Tybalt trouva l'interrupteur, et la lumière jaillit de l'ampoule suspendue au plafond. Le silence le plus total régnait sur les lieux, comme si l'endroit était totalement désert, vide de toute vie. Malgré eux, ils étaient mal à l'aise. Qu'allaient-ils trouver ? Mercutio fit quelques pas hésitants, puis proposa, d'une voix faible :

-On devrait se séparer, peut-être…non ? Pour fouiller l'appart.

-Techniquement, on devrait même pas être là, fit remarquer Roméo. Mais tant qu'à faire, autant regarder. On trouvera peut-être des indices. D'accord pour se séparer.

Les autres hochèrent la tête, puis décidèrent rapidement de la répartition. L'appartement n'était pas non plus gigantesque, ce serait vite fait. Juliette et Roméo prirent le hall et la cuisine, Benvolio la salle de bains, Mercutio la chambre et Tybalt le salon-salle à manger. Chacun partit donc pour son coin, fouillant partout du regard, déplaçant peu de choses. Ils avaient tous une conscience aigüe du fait qu'ils étaient purement en train de violer la vie privée des locataires, et que cela risquait de leur porter préjudice. Mais leur peur était si grande qu'ils passaient au-dessus de leur morale. Benvolio ne trouva rien d'intéressant dans la salle de bains, à part que les affaires d'hommes étaient très peu nombreuses et que les placards semblaient avoir été fouillés à la hâte. Le couple ne trouva strictement rien dans le hall ni la cuisine. Tout était en ordre, rien de suspect. Mercutio, lui, découvrit la chambre dans un état un peu…bordélique. Le lit était défait, en vrac, les placards et armoires ouverts et leur contenu jeté au sol. En les fouillant un peu, il s'aperçut qu'il manquait un nombre de fringues d'homme plutôt élevé. Le principal des affaires répandues au sol appartenait à sa sœur. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Alessandro avait-il si peu de vêtements ? Et pourquoi ce désordre ? En fouillant encore un peu, il ne découvrit rien de plus, mais resta perplexe. Il sortit de la pièce, et fit part aux autres de sa découverte, qui firent de même juste avant qu'un cri étranglé ne provienne du salon. Ils s'y précipitèrent.

Tybalt était entré dans la pièce plongée dans les ténèbres, mais n'avait pas allumé de suite l'interrupteur. L'atmosphère, surchargée de fumée, était quasiment irrespirable et il avait traversé pour ouvrir les fenêtres et aérer un peu. Des craquements étranges se firent entendre sous ses pas, mais il ne voyait rien. Il reprit son souffle, et se tourna vers l'intérieur. Il en écarquilla les yeux, et souffla :

-Oh bon sang…

La pièce était saccagée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. La petite table basse était renversée et brisée, les fauteuils et les chaises retournés, les coussins éparpillés aux quatre coins. Seul le canapé semblait avoir échappé au massacre, bien qu'il ait été déplacé. Mais le blond remarqua des traces de sang sur le sol, ténues, mais bien présentes. Le cœur battant la chamade, il entreprit de fouiller méthodiquement la pièce, en commençant par le plus proche de la fenêtre où il se trouvait pour se diriger plus loin. Il ne découvrit pas grand-chose à part des débris dans tous les sens, et les signes plus qu'évidents d'une lutte. Une panique sourde monta en lui à mesure qu'il progressait. Il termina par la porte, et se retourna pour embrasser la pièce dans son ensemble. Et il se figea. Là, derrière le divan…Non, ce n'était pas possible…Il distingua une flaque de sang plus importante, et le meuble était avancé…Il s'avança prudemment, et sa respiration raccourcit à mesure qu'il échafaudait les hypothèses les plus invraisemblables. Il finit tout près de l'endroit, et tira le canapé plus loin, pour laisser échapper un cri d'horreur et de stupeur ne force le barrage de ses lèvres.

Ellanor était là. Mais dans quel état, Seigneur ! Inerte, couverte de sang, désespérément immobile comme une poupée de son. Le visage livide, des marques de coups sur sa peau claire, à demi-nue, ne portant qu'un sous-vêtement et un pantalon…des lambeaux de tissus autour d'elle, comme si son tee-shirt lui avait été arraché. Ses yeux clos, et tout ce sang qui poissait son corps et ses cheveux plaqués sur son crâne, firent craindre le pire à Tybalt qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la macabre vision. Il entendit le bruit de course derrière lui et se retourna. Son visage blanc, ses yeux chocolat écarquillés, firent largement comprendre à tous qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Il secoua la tête, et leva la main :

-Mercutio…n'approche pas. Pour l'amour de Dieu, n'approche pas…

Ils se stoppèrent, et Benvolio avança un peu plus, pour comprendre ce qui mettait le blond dans cet état. Il resta saisi, et secoua la tête sans pouvoir s'arrêter, comme pour ne pas assimiler ce que voyaient ses yeux. Ce qui décida son meilleur ami à approcher, pour fixer la scène et hurler d'horreur en se jetant vers eux. Il fallut toute la force de Roméo et Benvolio, ajoutée à celle de Tybalt, pour l'éloigner. Il se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, griffant l'air devant lui, battant des jambes, suppliant ses amis de le lâcher :

-LAISSEZ-MOI ! JE DOIS LA VOIR ! ELLA !

Tybalt finit par lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre, lui coupant le souffle et lui faisant perdre connaissance. Ce n'était pas la meilleure solution, mais c'était la seule. Ils le confièrent à Juliette restée en arrière, et tous trois retournèrent vers le corps immobile. Ben mit deux doigts sur sa carotide, et souffla de soulagement :

-Elle est vivante…J'ai un pouls. Mais dans quel état…

Roméo avait son téléphone à la main, et était en train de composer le numéro des urgences. Il expliqua la situation, donna l'adresse et raccrocha :

-Ils seront là dans 5 minutes.

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis Roméo aida sa fiancée à porter et déposer Mercutio inanimé sur un fauteuil qu'il remit sur ses pieds. De toute manière, ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose pour le moment, à part attendre… et espérer. Benvolio, pour s'occuper, sortit de son sac son appareil et photographia l'appartement dans son ensemble. En discutant tous, ils convinrent que cette fois c'était allé trop loin. Ils devaient en aviser la police. L'état préoccupant d'Ellanor changeait la donne. Juliette s'était assise à même le sol en évitant les débris, et sa main se blottit dans celle de son aimé : elle avait peur, très peur. La brune était sa meilleure amie, elles se connaissaient depuis toujours…S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle ne s'en relèverait pas. Aucun d'entre eux d'ailleurs. Leur bande était trop soudée, trop fusionnelle pour se remettre d'un choc traumatique pareil.

5 minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des sirènes, et c'est Tybalt qui descendit ouvrir aux ambulanciers. Il les conduisit jusqu'au corps inerte, et ils se mirent au travail en demandant aux jeunes gens de rester un peu en arrière. Ils confirmèrent qu'elle vivait, Dieu merci, mais ses blessures les inquiétaient. Ils pratiquèrent les premiers soins et stoppèrent les hémorragies, avant de la hisser sur un brancard. Mercutio, revenu à lui entre temps, observait en silence, le cœur au bord des lèvres, et respirait de manière superficielle, à deux doigts d'hyperventiler. Il sentait ses amis près de lui, leurs mains sur ses épaules, mais n'y prenait pas garde. Toute son attention était fixée sur sa sœur, sa vie, son ange…Il avait si peur ! En voyant les secouristes se redresser en soulevant le brancard, il demanda, d'une voix blanche :

-Vous…Où l'emmenez-vous ?

Ils le regardèrent avec surprise :

-A l'hôpital, cela semble logique…

Il secoua la tête :

-Je me suis mal exprimé. A quel hôpital ? Il y en a deux à Vérone…

-L'hôpital central, répondit l'un des deux. C'est de là que nous venons.

Le brun hocha la tête, et déclara en se levant du fauteuil :

-Je viens avec vous. C'est ma sœur, et je veux être près d'elle.

Les ambulanciers commencèrent par refuser, mais il se montra intraitable et ils finirent par céder, à condition de ne pas les gêner. Il donna sa parole et allait les suivre lorsque Roméo lui prit doucement le bras :

-Fais attention à toi, mon frère…Nous viendrons dès que possible. Ben, Juliette et moi allons au commissariat pour porter plainte contre Alessandro, et Tybalt te rejoint le premier. Mais nous sommes à pieds, alors ça prendra un peu de temps.

Il craignait que son ami ne s'effondre ou ne fasse une crise, ce qui serait logique vu la situation. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs que cela ne soit pas encore arrivé, si on exceptait les cris quand il avait vu Ella. Mais sa pâleur, son souffle précipité et ses tremblements incontrôlés lui faisaient craindre le pire. Mercutio secoua doucement la tête :

-Je n'ai pas le droit de céder à ma folie…aujourd'hui moins encore. Elle a besoin de moi, c'est mon devoir d'être à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

Sur ses paroles, il descendit les escaliers et grimpa dans l'ambulance, qui démarra juste après. Il tint la main de sa sœur pendant le trajet, lui parlant à voix basse, l'encourageant à tenir le coup. Les infirmiers continuaient à s'occuper d'elle, et on entendait le _bip-bip_ des machines portatives. Il put saisir quelques commentaires, en tendant l'oreille par-dessus le vacarme du moteur et des instruments :

-Des contusions sévères, trauma crânien…et poignet cassé. Au minimum.

Cela ne fit que renforcer son angoisse. Il serra doucement ses doigts dans les siens, priant en silence. Arrivés à destination, les ambulanciers emmenèrent Ellanor en vitesse et il suivit comme il put, avant de se faire rejeter dans le hall : il ne pouvait pas les suivre pour le moment. Accablé, terrifié, il ne tenait pas en place et se mit à faire les cent pas, évitant les patients et soignants qui s'activaient.

 _Pendant ce temps, à l'appart._

Une fois l'ambulance partie, ils décidèrent de la marche à suivre. Juliette prépara quelques affaires pour Ella, notamment des fringues, son portable, une trousse de toilette et son violon, ainsi qu'une peluche qu'elle découvrit dans un coin. Elle esquissa un sourire, cela ferait probablement du bien à son amie. Elle revint avec le sac de voyage qu'elle avait déniché, et une feuille où elle avait scrupuleusement noté ce qu'elle avait pris. Tybalt le lui prit des mains et le jeta sur son épaule :

-Je vais commencer à y aller. Vous, partez pour la police. Vous savez quoi dire, et quoi faire.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Benvolio reprit quelques photos rapides, Roméo enregistra dans sa mémoire tout ce qu'il pouvait, et tous partirent, le blond vers l'hôpital, les autres vers le commissariat. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'à 10 minutes à pied. Mais ils mirent moins de temps, car ils courraient presque pour pouvoir rejoindre leurs amis au plus vite. L'agent qui les reçut les écouta de bout en bout, nota leur dépositions, prit les photos de Benvolio dans son ordinateur, et promit de faire passer à ses supérieurs. Il prit aussi leurs noms et portables, afin que l'on puisse les joindre s'il y avait du nouveau. Il les prévint cependant que cela risquait de prendre du temps, notamment à cause de la disparition du suspect. Il fallait faire une enquête, et cela durait généralement très longtemps. Ils durent se contenter de la promesse que les policiers feraient tout leur possible pour résoudre cette affaire. Après avoir remercié, les garçons et Juliette prirent congé et quittèrent le commissariat, direction l'hôpital où leurs deux amis devaient les attendre. En chemin, ils commentèrent les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés en si peu de temps…et pourtant ! Si leur intuition était juste, cela durait depuis au moins 2 ans, depuis qu'Ella était en couple avec cet Alessandro de malheur ! Tout en discutant, ils arrivèrent assez vite à leur destination : ils avaient fait le plus vite possible, ne voulant (et ne pouvant) laisser Mercutio seul ou simplement accompagné de Tybalt. Non que le blond ne soit pas attentif, loin de là, Mais Ben et Roméo considéraient le brun comme leur frère. Et pour eux, c'était un devoir de le soutenir et d'être à ses côtés.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le hall, pour assister à un spectacle qui leur brisa le cœur : Mercutio était recroquevillé sur une de ces chaises en plastique des salles d'attente, les cheveux emmêlés (enfin, plus encore que d'ordinaire), ébouriffés, le visage pâle et défait, les joues ruisselantes de larmes qui rougissaient ses yeux verts, où plus aucune lumière ne brillait. Il semblait détruit. A ses pieds, les mains sur ses épaules, Tybalt tentait de le ramener, lui parlait, le secouait doucement. En approchant, ils purent entendre ce qu'il disait :

\- Reprends-toi Mercutio… Que dirait-elle si elle te voyait dans cet état ? Elle a besoin de toi, mais du vrai toi. Pas de cette carcasse sans vie. Allez remue-toi un peu…Ella pense à toi, elle croit en toi…Ne la déçois pas, s'il te plait…

Mais le brun sanglotait sans bruit, et finit par enfouir son visage dans ses genoux pour se cacher. Il tremblait de tout son corps, et n'entendit pas ses amis venir vers eux. Il sentit juste des bras l'enlacer et l'étreindre longuement, pendant que Juliette demandait à son cousin les nouvelles. Le blond répondit à voix basse, sa main reposant maintenant sur le genou de l'autre :

-Une infirmière est sortie, mais elle ne nous a pas appris grand-chose. On attend le médecin. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'ils lui font tout un tas d'examens, et qu'ils vont la transférer en soins intensifs.

Le violet émis un gémissement et ses deux amis resserrèrent leurs bras sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le carrelage. Il respirait mal, et l'une de ses mains vint accrocher sa chemise, comme pour se cramponner à quelque chose de tangible. Il fallut de longues minutes et toute l'attention des 4 autres pour le calmer suffisamment pour éviter qu'il ne tombe en crise. Une fois qu'il put respirer à peu près normalement, ils s'écartèrent un peu, mais en restant contre lui. Entouré, protégé, Mercutio finit par se calmer presque totalement ses amis étaient là, avec lui, il ne risquait rien. Il devait se reprendre, pour pouvoir veiller sur sa sœur, et la protéger en retour. Un médecin sortit à ce moment-là de la partie où Ella avait été emmenée, et il serait levé d'un bond si Roméo, par précaution, ne l'avait pas retenu. Et bien lui en prit, car il faillit tomber, ses jambes encore affaiblies par sa détresse. Sa voix tremblait, mais il tenta par tous les moyens de paraitre normal et calme :

-Alors, docteur ?

Il resta silencieux un moment, avant de demander :

-Vous êtes la famille de la jeune femme qu'on nous a amenée ?

Ils se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête :

-Je suis son frère, se présenta Mercutio. Les autres sont nos meilleurs amis, et notre famille de cœur. Plus importante même que celle de sang.

L'homme les contempla un moment, et leur fit signe de le suivre. Il les mena dans son bureau et présenta les deux sièges, avant de s'asseoir. Juliette en prit un, et les garçons « obligèrent » Mercutio à prendre le deuxième. Juste au cas où. Le médecin joignit les mains sur son bureau, et commença :

-Elle a subi de nombreux abus…Elle n'a pas été violée, s'empressa-t-il de les rassurer en les voyant blêmir. Mais pour autant, elle est très abimée…Elle a été frappée, à de nombreuses reprises. Elle a des contusions un peu partout, un poignet fracturé…si ce n'était que cela, on aurait pu agir assez vite. Mais l'IRM…

Il se tut une seconde, et les jeunes gens se sentirent mal. Qu'est ce qui pouvait avoir déclenché une telle réaction chez le praticien ? Livide, Mercutio demanda doucement :

-L'IRM….quoi ?

Le médecin soupira, et termina :

-L'IRM montre qu'elle a reçu un choc très violent à la tête. Assez fort pour provoquer un hématome près du cerveau. On ne peut pas y toucher pour le moment, il faut attendre qu'il se résorbe. Alors seulement nous pourrons décider quoi faire.

Benvolio enchaina, posant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami :

-Mais…Elle va s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une battante, elle va s'en tirer…

Leur interlocuteur les regarda tour à tour :

-Si elle est une battante, comme vous dites, il y a des chances qu'elle s'en tire, oui. Mais pour le moment, il est trop tôt pour être affirmatif à 100%.

Il se tourna vers Mercutio et plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts :

-Je suis désolée, jeune homme… votre sœur est dans le coma.

Il y eut un silence assourdissant. L'espace de quelques battements de cœur, personne ne parla, ni ne bougea. Ils semblaient même avoir retenu leur souffle. Puis, instinctivement, ils se tournèrent vers Mercutio qui restait désespérément immobile. Les yeux écarquillés, il se mit à trembler, à haleter. S'il n'était pas assis, il serait tombé. Mais là, dans cette chaise à peine confortable, il se mit à gémir, puis un cri enfla dans sa poitrine et franchit ses lèvres. Un son inhumain, comme celui un animal blessé. Il se recroquevilla autant qu'il le pouvait et hurla encore, comme si son cœur se brisait. Ses amis l'entouraient déjà, tentaient d'endiguer la crise, de la retenir, de le calmer. Mais rien n'y fit. Mercutio hurla à s'en arracher le cordes vocales, se débattit doucement contre l'étreinte des autres et se griffa les bras au sang, du coude au poignet. Ils durent le tenir plus fort pour l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal. Il aurait voulu les rejeter, mais il n'avait déjà plus assez de force pour cela. Alors il ne put que se laisser faire, et de longues minutes furent nécessaires afin que la crise prenne fin. Il resta immobile, choqué, sans force dans les bras de Roméo et Benvolio, Tybalt derrière eux et Juliette agenouillée à leurs pieds. Son corps ne réagissait plus, comme la dernière fois. Deux crises en si peu de temps, même pour lui c'était un record. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues livides, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Ce fut la jeune blonde qui les essuya doucement du pouce, tendrement, sans le quitter des yeux. Encore quelques minutes pour se reprendre suffisamment, et avec leur aide il put se redresser pour parler au docteur qui avait assisté, spectateur impuissant, à la douleur du jeune homme :

-Je veux rester. Je veux être auprès d'elle, s'il vous plait…Laissez-moi être avec elle…Laissez-moi rester à ses côtés…

Dans ses yeux verts, on pouvait lire une supplique, une demande aussi pure que l'amour qu'il portait à sa chère petite sœur. Et tout aussi puissante. Il ne pourrait pas la laisser, il n'y arriverait pas. Quitte à se faire remballer par le personnel, il serait là, sans cesse. Fantôme violet arpentant les couloirs de l'hôpital. Et peut-être le médecin le vit-il, car il hocha la tête lentement :

-A quelques conditions. Vous sortirez de la chambre si on vous le demande. Vous ne toucherez à rien, je dis bien rien. Et si vous ne supportez pas de la voir comme ça, vous partirez. J'ai assez de patients sans vous ajouter à la liste.

Le brun acquiesça doucement, et promit de se tenir tranquille. L'homme ajouta, plus calme, presque paternel :

-Il va falloir vous préparer, jeune homme. Elle ne sera pas dans son état habituel. Nous avons été obligé de l'intuber, elle avait du mal à respirer…C'est une installation impressionnante, la première fois. Ce n'est pas dangereux, mais l'appareil est imposant. Elle a des perfusions, des pansements et bandages, son poignet droit est plâtré…

Mercutio eut un violent frisson, mais murmura :

-Rien de ce que vous direz ne me fera changer d'avis. C'est ma sœur, ma seule famille, et je resterai à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Le docteur le fixa un moment, puis se leva :

-Alors venez avec moi…

Ils se levèrent tous, Roméo soutenant son ami encore un peu flageolant, et ils le suivirent jusqu'aux soins intensifs. De là, ils se rendirent à une chambre simple, aux murs blancs et au sol vert pâle. Des couleurs d'hôpital. Un lit médicalisé, aux draps blancs eux aussi. Et, reposant immobile et endormie, Ellanor. Mercutio avança seul, vacillant par instants mais les yeux rivés sur son objectif. S'arrêtant près du lit, il la contempla longuement, ses yeux tendrement et tristement posés sur elle.

Comme elle était pâle ! Sa peau était aussi blanche que le linge qui la couvrait. Ils lui avaient retiré ses vêtements, lui donnant une blouse médicale, plus facile à mettre et à enlever. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient disposés sur l'oreiller comme un halo sombre autour de sa tête, et ses yeux si clairs étaient clos. Elle respirait lentement, un tuyau dans la bouche. Il savait que ce truc descendait jusque dans sa trachée, amenant l'oxygène directement dans ses poumons. Mais le savoir et le voir étaient deux choses radicalement différentes. Les bras d'Ellanor reposaient sur le drap, reliés pour l'un à des perfusions suspendues au-dessus du lit, pour l'autre plâtré sur toute la main. Le cœur battant, il s'assit au bord du matelas, et avança la sienne jusqu'à effleurer le visage tant aimé. Et sa voix retentit doucement dans le silence, alors qu'il la cajolait :

-Je serai fort, pour toi…Prends le temps dont tu as besoin, mais reviens moi… Je t'en supplie. Je serai là à ton réveil, je te le promets…Alors repose toi, puis reviens nous.

Il se pencha en avant et embrassa son front avec tendresse, avant de se redresser et de garder sa main valide dans la sienne, pressant doucement ses doigts. Oui, il serait là. Pour toujours et à jamais. Ses amis le regardèrent, et l'étreignirent tous, sans exception (oui oui, même Tybalt) avant de chuchoter quelques mots pour la jeune fille. Ils se retirèrent ensuite, Benvolio déclarant qu'ils feraient passer le mot aux professeurs par le doyen de l'université, afin que Mercutio n'ait pas d'ennuis.

Et commença alors, pour le jeune homme, une attente difficile. Soutenu par ses amis, par l'équipe médicale et plus étrangement par certains camarades de la Fac, il veilla sa sœur sans faillir. Il n'allait plus en cours, se consacrant uniquement à elle. Son ange gardien, sa petite sœur chérie, son Ellanor… Quand elle s'éveillerait, il serait là. Il tenait toujours ses promesses.

 _Petit mot de la fin : voilà donc comment se termine le préquel de la fiction ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Avez-vous aimé, détesté ? Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez voir dans la suite ? Dois-je continuer à écrire ? ^^ Dites-moi votre ressenti s'il vous plait, c'est important pour moi. Comme dit plus haut, le Souffle du Diable n'a pas vraiment commencé, c'est plus une « entrée en matière », longue je le reconnais XD Mais néanmoins nécessaire._

 _Je vous embrasse très fort, et pour reprendre une de mes Youtubeuse préférées, Continuez de rêver ! A bientôt tout le monde !_


End file.
